Persona 5: The Worlds Cross
by OrpheusBladedge
Summary: The fourth wall is broken, worlds collide, and only an unlikely wild Card can save them. OC, don't like, don't read. Shipping in later chapters, T for swearing, violence and possible suggestive areas. :D.
1. Prologue

**Persona: From Game to Reality**

Prologue

Tatsuya stood alone in the Velvet Room. It was a new experience for him, because he had never been here when Igor was absent. The normal music that filled the Velvet Room had gone quiet, and his friends stood frozen in time behind him.

Indeed, in all sense of the word, he was alone.

Even Volcanus had disappeared from his soul, as had all his other Personae. He was worried about what he could be doing here, and what had happened to his friends, and the occupants of the Velvet Room.

"Tatsuya, it's been awhile."

He whirled around, reaching for his sword, only to find it not there, and subconsciously reached for the persona that was no longer in his soul.

"I apologize for startling you."

Philemon stood before him, just as proud and powerful as the first time he saw him, but something was different.

He seemed older.

"Philemon, it has been awhile," He replied. "But I can tell now is not the time to chat, is it?"

"No, it is not." Philemon said, and a sad expression crossed his face.

"I have done something rather despicable, I'm afraid." He confessed.

"What?"

"I have broken the fourth wall." He said with a defeated look.

The fourth wall? The wall that separates this world from a world untouched by Shadows and other evil things?

"I see your shocked face, and you have good reason to be. What I have done will cause that world to become a warzone for demons, shadows and rouge personae. I can't effect anything in that world directly, so I have need of your help."

"I would help, but my persona-"

"You have already helped me immensely." Philemon cut in.

"How?" Tatsuya asked.

"You have noticed that you persona, Volcanus, has disappeared, have you not?" He asked.

"Yes, what have you done?" He said, an angry tone rising in his voice.

"Calm down, Volcanus has simply moved."

"Where?"

"To the Tatsuya of the other world…"


	2. Chapter 1: From The Sea Of The Soul

Chapter 1: From The Sea Of The Soul

"TAAAAATE!" A voice shouted.

_Oh god,_ I thought.

"Where have you been? Practice started 10 minutes ago!" The girl in front of me shouted.

"Sorry, I had stuff to do." I explained, hoping to end this conversation here.

I wasn't so lucky.

"Yeah right, you were fiddling with that bike of yours again, weren't you?"

_Oh good, now she's spying on me, _I thought.

"Shut it, Takeba. I can spend my time however I want!" I snapped at her.

"Okay, two things," She began. "First of all, you are the VICE PRESIDENT of the club, you can't just show up whenever you feel like it! And second, I told you, call me Yukari! Is that so hard?"

_Geez, get a life why don't you? _I thought.

This is Yukari Takeba. She is the president of the archery club, and due to cutbacks, the kendo club, which I was president of, had to merge with the archery club. Since then, I have been called the 'vice' president, while I actually run the kendo side of the club.

Takeba seems to think it's her job to make sure I come to club, and she seems to know all the places I go to get away from her.

"Listen, MY team doesn't mind if I miss the odd meeting, so why would you?" I ask in irritation.

"I mind because you are the VICE PRESIDENT OF THE CLUB!" She shouted at me.

"Listen-" I began.

"No, I won't. All you want to do is try and avoid going to club? What, are you afraid of a bit of responsibility? I think you should…" She raved.

_God, why doesn't she shut up? _I thought as she continued with her lecture.

The words started to become an irritating buzz in my ears, and my mind wandered as she blabbered on. I closed my eyes and-

"To the Tatsuya of the other world…"

_Wha- _

Then I felt the pain.

"GAH!" I yelled.

I was in tremendous pain. It felt like every cell in my body was on fire, but I wouldn't die.

"What, Declan, what's wrong?" Takeba asked.

Normally, I would have snapped at her for using my first name, but I was in too much pain to care, my head was ringing, I collapsed on the ground and felt my consciousness slipping away, and then, all at once, the pain stopped. In its place, a voice.

"I am thou, and thou art I." It said with a deep voice.

I realized that I was no longer at school, but in a completely black room. No light, but somehow I could see myself, and a strange card, floating in front of me.

"Who's there? Where are you?" I asked the darkness.

"From the sea of thine soul, I come." It responded.

'What? From my soul?" I ask again in confusion.

"I am a facet of thyself, a mask that thou wear to protect thyself from the dangers of thy world." I responded.

"A mask? Wait, who are you?" I asked again, in desperation.

"Call my name when the time comes…" Its voice slowing turned into a whisper, and was gone.

At that, I felt the presence leave, with the last words it spoke still heavy in the air.

I woke, lying in something soft. I couldn't quite work out what it was, so I opened my eyes to see. I was lying an some sort of material, it look familiar, but I couldn't quite put my finger on it.

Then I recognised it.

It's the pattern on the skirts of girls at my school.

I shot up out of the material, only to find I was lying in the lap of Takeba.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!" I roared at her.

"I-I thou-" She stuttered.

But she stopped, and stared behind me. Her eyes slowly widened, and she screamed.

I turned, and saw what she did.

A student was lying limply on the ground, without a head.

I was shocked, but I somehow, I wasn't surprised. I KNEW this was going to happen! How did I know? HOW?

Just as I was thinking about it, an angel floated down to the ground, holding the students head.

"I am the angel Gabriel, and this race must be cleansed!" the angel proclaimed.

It raised its sword, and pointed it at me.

"You, who hold within the Harbinger of Hellfire, must die." It said , in a quiet voice.

It flew toward me, and just as it neared me, the voice rang in my head again.

"CALL MY NAME, AND SET ME FREE!" It roared.

My mind became numb, and a word came to my lips, a word that came not from me, but a strange urge, the urge to survive.

"Per-"

I rolled out of the way of the sword, faster than I thought possible.

"So-"

The angel turned back toward me, and charged again.

"NA!" I called, and at that moment, blue rings appeared around me on the ground, and the presence inside my mind became sharper, and was released.

A creature, about a foot taller than me, appeared behind me. It raised its sword to the angel, and shouted:

"I am the Harbinger of Hellfire, Volcanus!"


	3. Chapter 2: Welcome To The Velvet Room

Chapter 2: Welcome To The Velvet Room

Power.

I could feel this immense power welling up inside me, a power that burned with a white hot intensity. It stemmed from the presence in my mind, the creature that floated behind me, Volcanus.

_Declan, the time has come._

The same voice rang in my head as before, and I knew that it was Volcanus that spoke.

_What are you? _I asked in return.

The presence swelled, and a flood of information flooded my brain, and in seconds, I knew what I had to do.

"You, who wield the unholy fire of the Hellfire, must be purged!" Gabriel shouted.

"DECLAN! RUN!" Takeba screamed at me.

I turned, looked at her face, and smiled.

"What? WHAT ARE YOU SMILING FOR! THAT THING IS GOING TO KILL YOU, AND YOUR JUST SMILING?" She screamed again.

I turned to Volcanus, who stared straight at me.

_Ready? _He asked.

_Yeah.. _I said.

We turned toward Gabriel, who seemed to be charging some kind of attack.

_Declan, keep calm, and listen. _Volcanus said without looking at me.

_Everything in this universe has strengths, so, in turn, everything has weaknesses. This creature has a weakness, so you need to find it, and exploit it._

I nodded, and just as I prepared to turn back, Gabriel attacked.

"GARU!" She shouted, and a blast of green wind shout out of its sword towards me.

_Defend yourself! _Volcanus shouted.

"Wha-" I spoke aloud, when the wind hit me full on in the chest, and knocked me back about 4 meters.

"GAAHHH!" I shouted in pain, and I could feel my newfound strength slipping away.

"Ah…oh…" I gasped out as my vision started to fade….

My eyes slowly opened, to blue.

Lots and lots of blue.

"Welcome, to the Velvet Room."

I shout up out of the BLUE couch I was laying on to face a BLUE table, and a woman in a BLUE dress, and…

A man with a long nose.

"Hehe, I can see by your expression that my appearance is rather comical to you. You are not the first, nor will you be the last."

The strange looking man talked with a strange tone, and although I can usually read people, what they like, dislike, when they happy, sad, depressed, I had finally found someone that I could not read.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"Hehe, who indeed? If it's my name you are referring to, it is Igor. And this is my lovely assistant Margret.

"Pleased to meet you." Margret nodded her head in greeting.

_Igor, what a fitting name,_ I thought with a smile.

"Why am I here?" I asked.

"Ah, that is a good question. I guess the proper response is that you are special. You have awakened to a power beyond anyone's understanding, and so, we must help you to understand it."

_A power…_

I looked at my hand, as if the power he referred to would just magically appear, as Volcanus did.

"I don't think you are referring to Volcanus." I said to him without looking up.

I heard the old man chuckle, in his weird, knowing way, and I looked up to find a card hovering in front of my face.

"Wha- What is this?" I asked, confused.

"That, my friend, is the Sun Arcana. It is one of the 23 Arcana of Lord Philemon, our master."

I looked at the card, which had a sun with a face on it. It also had the number 19 on the base in roman numerals.

"What does it mean?"

"It means that your power has awakened. Your soul has been made manifest in the form of this card, and in turn, changed to Volcanus. But, I see another card…" He trailed off.

The card glowed, and spun faster and faster, and exploded with light.

I shielded my eyes, and as I did, I felt the card change. The card slowed, and froze showing the new face.

"Ahhh. This is very interesting." Igor stated, but said no more.

I reached for the card, my eyes wide with expectation, and I crushed the card.

As I did, my mind was filled with images of my friends, family and acquaintances, with a different card and number of the Arcana for each. The images stopped on one person, my best friend Youske Hanamura. The card was a flames held in two hands, with an eye in the centre.

_The Magician…_

The name of the Arcana came to my mind, and another card appeared next to the card I now recognised as The Fool, Number 0. I felt The Magician Arcana's power settle next to my own, and my mind returned to the Velvet Room.

"It seems that you already have forged a Social Link." Igor said, the first time I've seen surprise on his face.

"Social Link?" I asked, feeling more and more confused as the conversation went on.

"Yes, your emotional ties to others. The more you forge these bonds, the more arcana you will access to, in your position as the Wild Card."

This was it. I could feel my rage at its limit.

"Ties? Arcana? Wild Card? What the fuck is going on? Give me a straight answer, you long nosed freak! Why are there random card floating in the air? Why is there a monster, or an angel, or whatever at school? How could I summon a monster?" I screamed at Igor, my voice echoing throughout the room.

The look of shock on Margret's face and the lack of shock on Igor's face made me step back a little.

_Who are these people? One minute the look like they know everything, then the next they are left speechless by me shouting._

"My apologise, we did not explain very well, did we?" Igor responded, his eyes now closed.

"You didn't explain at all." I shot.

"You did not ask." Margret shot back.

_Hehe, she's a feisty one. _

I held my hands up in defeat, and my small smirk, defiantly did not go unnoticed by Margret.

"Your power is known as Persona, and allows you to call upon the power of your soul in a physical form. Lord Philemon governs this power, and assigns each Persona User an Arcana. Your Arcana is The Sun, but for some reason, Lord Philemon wishes you to wield The Fool, which allows you to wield the Wild Card. The wild card is the ability to wield many different Personae, depending on your Social Links, your emotional ties to others. You friend Youske and you share a bond strong enough so that you can wield Personae from the arcana that represents him, the Magician. The Persona that you can wield with a Level 1 bond, which you have, is Jack Frost. The more you develop your bond, the stronger your Personae will become. The visions that you saw where the other, untapped bonds you can form, all 23 arcana will soon be available to you." Igor explained.

I absorbed all of the information, processing it.

_So if I become friends with people, I will get stronger? Count me in!_

"I'll do whatever it is you want." I say confidently.

Igor smiled, his creepy, creepy smile, and said;

"It is us who are to help you, Declan."

I frowned. Why did they tell me all that if they didn't want me to do something?

"Then, why am I here?" I asked, confused.

Igor and Margaret smiled in sync, and they said at the same time,

"Until we meet again…"

"Wha-" My conciseness started to fade, and soon, the blue was replaced by black.


	4. Chapter 3: The Magician

Chapter 3: The Magician

"-KE UP! WAKE UP! WAKE UP DECLAN, PLEASE!"

_Uhh, _

I could hear Takeba shouting for me to wake, but my mind still felt hazy.

"Stand aside, girl, I must finish this unholy demon."

_That voice,_

The angel.

I forced my eyes to open, and my arms to lift, and reached for the power inside my soul,

"Per- Perso-" My voice was weak, and I couldn't complete the word.

"Declan, please help me." Takeba whispered as the angel raised its sword.

_I can't, I'm sorry_.

"PERSONA!"

A voice behind me shouted the word I was desperately trying to say, and some type of frog ninja flew toward Takeba.

"Garu!" It shouted, and a blast of wind slammed into the angel, but it didn't even flinch.

"Damn it!" The voice from before said at my side.

I recognised that voice.

"Yo-Yoskue," I gasped.

"It's okay Dex, I got your back." He said as he raised me up on an arm.

I shook him of, and raised my hand to the sky.

"PERSONA!"

I crushed the card that appeared in my hand, and Volcanus appeared at my side.

"Whoa! You have one to?" Yoskue asked.

I ignored him, and tapped into the power of his Arcana, The Magician.

I raised my hand to Volcanus and said:

"Change!"

Volcanus disappeared in blue fire, and transformed into The Sun Arcana, and it was soon replaced by The Magician.

"Jack Frost!"

I closed my hand, and a small snowman appeared.

"He-Ho, I'm Jack Frost! Who wants a cooling down?" He said in a cheerful voice.

"Wh-Whoa! You have two?" Yoskue asked again.

"Jack Frost! Bufu that angel!" I commanded.

"He-Ho, you got it boss! BUFU!" It yelled with its tiny voice.

A jet of ice needles flew toward the angel, and hit directly, freezing it on impact.

"Alright, Volcanus your up!" I shouted, changing again.

"AGI!" He shouted, sending a spiral of flame towards the now frozen angel.

"AHHH!" It shouted as it fell, frozen and burning at the same time.

"NOW!" I shouted at Yoskue, and he commanded his Persona to charge at the same time as mine.

Volcanus' blade and Yoskue's Persona's shurikens met the angel face first, and it disintegrated, screaming all the way.

"All right! We did it!" Yoskue shouted.

"Yeah, we did." I whispered.

Incredible. Yoskue had a Persona as well, does that mean that…

"Hey, Yoskue. Did you ever meet a guy named Igor?" I asked.

"Igor? Nope, never met anyone with that name. Why?" He responded, confused.

"Huh. Never mind then. What's your Persona's name?"

A blue flame engulfed Yoskue, and his Persona sprang forth.

"Sup? Names Jiraiya, and who might you be?" He answered.

"Declan, but how did you appear on your own?" I asked in confusion.

"Huh? I just came because I heard you talking bout me, why else?" Jiraiya answered.

_Interesting…_

"Huh?"

Volcanus sprang forth from within me, and looked over Yoskue and Jiraiya.

"You are The Magician, are you not?" He asked with a flat voice.

"Huh? Um, I don't know what you mean." Yoskue responded.

"I was talking to Jiraiya, human." Volcanus said with an angry tint to his voice.

"Yeah, I'm The Magician. What of it?" Jiraiya asked.

Volcanus glanced at me, and nodded.

"Change."

Volcanus disappeared in blue fire and was replaced by Jack Frost.

"He-Ho, I heard that you're The Magician too! Can I hang with you for a while?" He asked with his sing-song voice.

"Huh? Well, if it's ok with Yoskue…"He trailed off with an expectant look in Yoskue's direction.

"Its fine with me."

"HE-HO! Lets go!"

They flew off a bit to the trees nearby and had some fun, or it seemed like it anyway.

"Personae are weird." I said out loud.

"You said it." Yoskue confirmed.

I glanced at Youske, and I could feel our friendship becoming stronger.

_Social Link UP!_

**Author's Note: Before anyone yell at me for the way the Personae are acting, it's part of the game. If you have a Persona that is the same Arcana as the person you are trying to level up their social link, it goes by quicker. I mixed that with the Personae having personalities, so that is why Jack Frost want to hang with Jiraiya. Also, Yoskue is my fav character, so he will be in A LOT of the chapters. Sorry if you don't like it.**


	5. A Quick Note

A Quick Note:

Many people have pointed out to me that I have spelt Yosuke's name wrong(spelt it right there!) and all further chapters will have the correct spelling.

Another thing that has been brought to my attention is that I would gain more readers if I posted on Deviant Art. I am taking this advice, but I will also be posting here. The FanFiction account will be posted first, then Deviant Art, so don't worry.

One last thing, I have had people saying that the story setting hasn't been specified, and 'Who's that guy in the prologue?' so:

Philemon: The "boss" of Igor and the other Velvet Residents. If you need more info, play Persona 1 and 2.

Tatsuya: The protagonist of Persona 2.

Volcanus: The Persona of Tatsuya. (How did people get confused by this?)

Yosuke: Persona 4.

Yukari: Persona 3.

The world this is set in is a mixed up world. It's the 'real' world, so our world, and all of the characters from Persona 3 and 4 live here normally.

This story takes place AFTER P4! So there will be references and spoilers for Persona 3 and 4.

Well, that's about it. I won't be posting on deviant art until I get the next chapter up, and I really only right when I'm at school, so since I'm on school holidays, that might be a bit difficult.

My thanks go out to all who read my story, and special thanks go to darkhaseo90, who has added my story to his favourites!

Thanks guys!


	6. Chapter 4: The Lovers?

Chapter 4: The Lovers?

"Uhhh…"

"What was that?" Yosuke asked, panicking.

"Calm down, it's just stalker over there." I said, pointing at Takeba.

I walked over to her, looking down at her.

…_thou…..I….power….inside…_

Huh?

I looked down again, and in my mind I saw her arcana appear.

The….Lovers?

_Oh hell no. Nope. Nu uh. Nada. Not happening. Never._

_What happened? _

"GAH!" I shouted out loud.

"What? What happened?" Yosuke asked, panicking again.

"Nothing, just Volcanus." I said, annoyed.

_Why do you do that?_

_I sensed you in peril, and came to see what is wrong, _He responded.

"H-H-H-HE HO!"

I turned to see what Jack Frost wanted, and saw a frozen wasteland.

"What did you DO!" I screamed at Jack Frost.

"JIRIAYA!"

Said ninja burst forth from the ice, heeding Yosuke's call.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"Oh, thank god. I thought you were stuck in the ice." Yosuke said with a sigh.

I raised my hand to Jack Frost, and changed to Volcanus.

"Help us out will you?" I asked.

"Fine." He said, and melted the ice.

"Handy trick." Yosuke said, after dismissing Jiraiya.

"Indeed." Volcanus said, and disappeared into my psyche.

"C'mon, let's go check on Takeba." He suggested.

"Uh, can't we leave here to die?" I asked, with a sigh.

"DEX! No, we can't. Help me wake her up."

"Ok." I said with a smile on my face.

"I don't like that smile…" Yosuke said with a frown.

"No, no, no, it's fine. Just let me wake her up." I said, the smile never leaving my face.

I gestured for Jack Frost to come over to me, and I crouched next to her.

_Can you lend me some ice, Jack?_

_Sure!_

A cool stream of ice jetted out of his mouth onto her hand, and then up her arm.

"Hey! What are you doing?" Yosuke shouted at me, and tried to get Jack Frost off of Takeba.

"Hey… turn the… air conditioner down…" Takeba mumbled, still out of it.

"Jeez, she's dumb even in her sleep!" I exclaimed.

"Declan, jeez man, could you be a little nicer to her?" Yosuke asked, having restrained Jack Frost with the help of Jiraiya.

"Why? All she does is annoy me, with her constant bitching, high voice, stalkerish behaviour-"

"Are you talking about me?"

_Oh shit…_

"H-Hey Takeba, I was just trying to wake you." I said with a stutter.

"Who constantly bitches?" She said with a evil look on her face.

"OK, everyone calm down," Yosuke said, standing between us, "We should be getting out of here before more of those things show up."

"Y-Yeah, let's go." Takeba said with a shiver.

We moved through the street, keeping an eye out for anything like the angel before, but only found the usual crowd of people. As we walked Takeba was strangely quiet, and looked nervous. Every time I glanced at her, she shied away, as if she was afraid of me. Although I enjoyed the new quiet Takeba, it unnerved me that she was so different from normal.

_I'll settle this later, when we've sorted this out._

As we walked down the street to my house, I stopped the group.

"Guys, what are we doing?" I asked.

"Going home, right?" Yosuke asked.

_That's not the best idea, Declan._

"Oh yeah? What if you get attacked alone?"

"Well, I've got Jiraiya!" He snapped at me.

Damn it, how can he be so blind? Takeba doesn't have a Persona, so shed be dead from the start, and if it wasn't for me, he wouldn't have been able to beat that angel.

"Well, what about Takeba? She doesn't have a Persona, what if she gets attacked?" I snapped back.

"Well, if your SO worried about her, why doesn't she stay with you? Maybe you would stop having a go at her every five seconds if you got to know her!" He shouted.

_He makes a good point, Declan._

_Fuck off._

"Shut up, Yosuke! You know how dangerous these things are, so we should stick together!"

"Fine! We'll hang at your place then!" Yosuke shouted, stomping of in the direction of my house.

I kicked the lamppost next to me, and swore under my breath.

_Calm yourself, Declan. _

"Shut up, Volcanus." I said out loud.

Takeba was staring at me, not in her usual way, but in a frightened way.

"You, just talked to yourself, right?" She asked, with an uncertain tone.

Fuck, we didn't explain to her.

"Well, it's like this…"

"…and that's the gist of it." I finished explaining.

She looked at me with a sceptical look.

"OK, let's just get inside."

I sighed, and got up to walk over to my house, but she walked faster.

As I caught up to her I stopped her.

"Listen, you may annoy me, beyond anything you or I know, but I won't stand by and let someone die like that guy at the school, so don't worry. Just stick close to me or Yosuke. OK?" I said, trying to comfort her.

Her face seemed to brighten at my words, so I think I did a good job.

"You know, that's the nicest thing you've ever said to me." She said as we entered my house.

I chuckled.

"Don't expect it to happen too often, Takeba."

_Lovers Social Link UP!_


	7. Chapter 5: When The Fool Touches The Sun

**AN: Sorry about the wait, my internet died. :'( But I've got two chapters for you!**

**Many may have noticed, or may not, that there are characters from P3 and P4 in this story. Which means that I can only have one of each Arcana, otherwise it would be to confusing. So, that means for the World Arcana, I can either have Minato or Souji. And yes, I know his name is Yu, but I prefer Souji, so there. Anyway, leave a review or PM me your choice, but if not, I'll just go with whichever.**

**Thanks!**

Chapter 5: When The Fool Touches The Sun

"Welcome, once more, to the Velvet Room."

I opened my eyes, expecting to see my bed, but instead I saw blue.

Lots of blue.

"Déjà vu, huh?" I said, still wiping the sleep from my eyes.

"Indeed, but poor wit aside, we need to talk." Said Margret, with a cold tone.

I sent her a smirk, and she scowled in response.

I chuckled, motioning Igor to continue.

"It is as she says. A matter of grave importance has arisen, and you and your friends will be directly affected by it." He said, a grave look on his face.

I frowned. Did he mean the monsters?

"What is this 'grave' matter?" I said.

He pulled out a deck of cards from his pocket, blue, of course, and placed them on the table.

"I will show your future, as it as written now."

He waved his hands, and a blinding light shot out of the cards, engulfing me.

"Wha-AHHGODAMITIGOR!" I shouted as my eyes burnt from the light.

I closed my eyes, taking comfort in the darkness, and then opened them again.

I saw my house, on fire.

I heard screams coming from the street, and saw Yukari and Yosuke fending off a huge, well, dragon. It seemed impervious to everything Jiraiya threw at it, and the dragon raised one of its claws, in it a shining orb, and ice encased them both.

"NO!" I shouted, running toward the dragon, reaching for Volcanus, when the world bent, and disappeared.

I opened my eyes to the Velvet Room, with Igor and Margret looking at my with grim expressions.

"Wha- What was that?" I asked, still coming to terms with what I just saw.

"The future, which will occur tomorrow night." He said, his eyes downcast.

"What? How? Why? Why?" I blabbered, tears starting to well up behind my eyes.

_Why do I care?_

The thought resounded through my head, and I begin to wonder more deeply.

"W-Why do I care about them?" I asked Igor.

Margret looked shocked at this statement, and answered for her master.

"Because there your friends!" She shouted.

"Bullshit!" I shouted back, rising to my feet. "I didn't care about any of them before, not at all! I wouldn't let them stay at my house, I wouldn't save them from death, I wouldn't CARE!" I screamed at them.

Igor glanced toward Margret, motioning for her to calm down.

"It is The Fool." He said, as thought that would explain everything.

"The Fool, what the hell kind of an explanation is that?" I asked, placing my hands on the table.

He sighed, muttering something about knowing this would happen.

"The Arcana you are given helps shape your personality, and vice versa. When Lord Philemon changes your Arcana to The Fool, your personality began to change. You began to make better decisions, keep a level head, and you began to care. These are the traits of The Fool." He explained, never looking at my face.

"So, soon I'll be a different person?" I asked.

"Yes." He answered, finally looking at me.

It all began to sink in. Soon, I wouldn't be me, I'd be someone else. I didn't want to change, but it was happening already. I looked back over what had happened since the change occurred. I had been nice to Yukari, and offered her and Yosuke stay at my house, made plans, worried about them. Yep. I was changing.

"Is, Is there a way to stop it?" I asked.

He shook his head, his eyes returning to the floor.

"…okay. Fine." I said, standing up.

I turned to see a blue door, and guessing it was the way out, I walked toward it.

"Wait, we still need to talk to you!" Margret shouted.

I ignored her, and stepped through the door.

**AN: Whoa! That's deep! I thought I'd explore the idea of Arcana changing, and I thought it turned out pretty well! Sorry for the short chapter, but I decided to have visits to the Velvet Room take up the entire chapter.**

**Remember to review just below this text, and remember to vote!**


	8. Chapter 6: Best Laid Plans

**AN: Again, sorry about the wait, my internet died. :'(**

Chapter 6: Best Laid Plans.

I woke up to the sound of my alarm. I had set it the night before so that I could wake up before everyone else to make breakfast.

_Hehe. Still planning and caring. So it wasn't just a dream._

I thought back on all the things Igor had told me, the initial anger dying down, as I realised that it wasn't his fault.

_Pondering will get you nowhere._

I opened my eyes to see Volcanus leaning against a wall of my bedroom, looking around with interest.

"See anything that catches your eye?" I asked, as I got dressed.

_You are very different form Tatsuya, in mind and manner._

"Tatsuya?" I said, my voice muffled by the t-shirt was slipping on.

_The last person with whom I shared my soul._

"Huh." I grunted, pulling on my shoes.

_Anyway, why are you awake so early?_

"I'm gonna make breakfast for everyone." I said, walking toward the door.

_I see._

I turned to ask him what he meant by that, but he had already disappeared into my soul.

"Figures." I muttered, and stepped out into the kitchen.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Yosuke was slowly being awoken by the smell of cooking bacon, and for a moment he thought he was back at home, and any second his mother would come in to wake him up for breakfast.

_Oh. Right._

He sat up groggily in his borrowed bed, wiping the sleep from his eyes.

He quickly got dressed, and headed out into the kitchen.

"Morning, Yosuke."

I glanced over toward the sound, and saw Declan standing over the pan of bacon.

"Mm, Hey Dex." I murmured, sleepily walking over to the table.

"Ha-ha, not a morning person, huh?" He asked with a chuckle.

I glared darkly at him, and rested my head on the table, waiting for the food my nose promised.

"Oh. I see how it is. Fine. Don't expect to get any food with that attitude."

My head shot up from the table, just in time to see his smirk, as he placed down a plate full of food in front of me.

"Oh, thanks Dex!" I said with as much enthusiasm as I could muster, and started eating.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

I chuckled at seeing Yosuke pig out in front of me, and turned back to the kitchen to get Yukari's share served up.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Breakfast went fairly well.

After Yukari's initial surprise at my being able to cook, we slipped into friendly conversation.

After, I decided to be serious with them.

"Listen, guys."

They stopped their conversation, and looked at me, waiting for what I had to say.

"I am going to get some more food, I don't have much for three people, so I want you to stay inside the house." I said, glaring at them.

"What? No way! What if you got attacked while you were walking, or what about if you had the food? You wouldn't be able to fight!" Yosuke shouted, standing.

I sighed, pinching the bridge of my nose.

_Calm yourself._

Volcanus' voice echoed through my mind, helping me keep my head together.

"Look, I can handle anything that is thrown at me, okay?" I said, my voice filled with as much confidence as I could muster.

"But, but what if there was more than one?" Yukari asked, her voice soft.

I glanced at Yukari, and for the first time noticed how much she had changed in the course of a day.

_Seeing a person decapitated by an angel and then seeing two people summon similar beings to defeat it would shake you up somewhat._

"Look, I will be fine, but I don't want you two getting hurt. So stay here." I said, visibly flinching at the words coming out of my mouth.

Yosuke seemed to notice this, and raised an eyebrow in question. I simply shook my head, and got up to leave.

"I'll be back in about half an hour, so stay here." I said as I grabbed my jacket.

I opened the door, and stepped out.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

"Damn it!" I shouted as Declan shut the door.

"What is it Yosuke?" Yukari asked me.

"He thinks he can just go out there on his own? You saw how he is, he can barely understand what he is thinking!" I shouted, angrily pushing my plate into the sink.

"What do you mean by that?" Yukari asked, confusion on her face.

I sighed, realising that she didn't know Declan as well as me.

"Declan, wouldn't invite us into his house, neither would he cook us breakfast or risk his life to get us food. It just isn't like him." I said, sitting back down at the table.

"Really? I thought he was cold, but he surely would help-" Yukari began.

"No." I interpreted. "He wouldn't help you if you were freezing, hungry and dying in the street." I said, malice creeping into my tone.

Yukari opened her mouth to say something, but shut it again.

"What?" I asked.

"Well, I was thinking that we should go help him, but he wouldn't want us to." She said.

_She's right kid, and I'm sick of waiting around anyway._

I turned to see Jiraiya standing behind me, arms crossed and looking bored.

"You know what? Yeah. Let's go out there and find him." I said, standing and walking over to get my jacket.

"Wha-Wait Yosuke, shouldn't we stay here like he told us to?" Yukari asked, standing as well.

"Nope. Declan's just stubborn. He'll be thanking us when we get there." I said, slipping on my boots.

"Well, okay fine." She said with some reluctance, and grabbed her coat.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

I walked down the snow encrusted street, my boots crunching with every step I took.

_He-Ho! I love the snow!_

I glanced over at Jack Frost, frolicking in the snow, but still a figment of my soul, not able to touch what he was playing in.

_Maybe I should let him play…_

No. he would just attract attention, and any human nearby would probably run scared from me if I summoned a monster.

I heard fast crunching, and whirled around to see who was there, only to see two teenagers in school uniform running down the street.

_Why would anyone be in school uniform… Oh shit._

"DECLAN!" The taller figure shouted, as he stopped a meter away from me, bent over panting.

"Yosuke! What are you doing here?" I asked, anger entering my tone.

"I told you he would be mad." The second figure said as it, rather, she caught up.

"Yukari, too? Guys, I told you to stay at the house! What if the dragon-" I cut myself off there, swearing under my breath.

"Whoa, dragon? What dragon?" Yosuke asked, standing straight now, glaring at me.

"Um, well I-I saw a dragon in the sky as I left, and it thought that it was, um, going to attack!" I said, trying desperately to cover up my mistake.

"Oh yeah? Then why did you try to stop us from coming before you saw this dragon? Huh?" Yosuke asked, stepping closer.

_Shit._

"What is the problem?"

Volcanus emerged from my soul and stood between Yosuke and I.

"He wanted to protect you from a highly dangerous rouge Persona, why should you question how he obtained this information?" Volcanus said, glaring at Yosuke.

"We-Well, he's hiding something from us, and if we are going to trust each other, we need to be honest with each other." Yosuke said, glaring right back at Volcanus.

_That's enough, Volcanus. _

He glanced at me, then nodded and disappeared.

"Yosuke, your right. It's time you learnt the whole truth."

**AN: Dun-Dun-DUUUUUUN! Velvet Room uncovered! Or is it? I know, you don't. that's the way it works here.**

**Remember to Review, Vote For Your Protagonist, and stay tuned! **

**(Quick Note)**

**The appearance of either Souji or Minato will be in Chapter 8: Who Can Rule The World?, so make sure your vote is in before that chapter! I will leave a bit of time before I post that chapter for any last minute votes, but even if your choice doesn't get in, he will be there in another form…**

**Thanks for reading!**


	9. Chapter 7: The Fool Link

**AN: WOW! It has been AGES since I last posted. Sorry guys, but I got caught up in subject selections for next year, and tests and assignments didn't help either. But I'm back! With a chapter of this and two chapters of a new short series, **_**Shadow **_**(Which is the worst thing I have ever wrote, don't read it)**_**.**_

**Remember to Vote!**

Chapter 7: The Fool Link

"…and that's about it." I finished.

They looked at me like I had grown two heads, but they seemed to understand.

"Soooo," Yosuke started. "You go to this, Velvet Room? With a guy with a long nose, a blond with an attitude, and they apparently told you that we were going to die at the hands of a dragon?"

I nodded, realising how ridiculous it sounded.

He nodded, and glanced toward Yukari.

"You buy this?" He asked.

She shook her head, still staring at the ground.

"Neither do I, but if he wants to keep his secrets, we'll let him." Yosuke said, looking at me with an expression I couldn't quite place.

I sighed, slightly relieved that they didn't believe me, but worried as well. If they didn't believe me about the Velvet Room, will they believe me about the dragon?

"Well, come on. The shop is just around the corner." Yosuke said, walking out in front of me.

"No," I growled. "You are taking Yukari back to the house, and I will get the food."

Yosuke turned around to look at me, his eyes gleaming with anger.

"Those monsters could be around that corner, and you wouldn't be able to do a thing! You needed my help yesterday to beat that angel, and you don't even know what you're thinking! What happened Dex? What happened to the cold bastard that wouldn't help anyone if it required effort-"

I punched him in the face.

He fell to the ground, Jiraiya bursting forth from his psyche to defend him, and sent a blast of wind straight into me. I flew through the air, feeling Volcanus emerging from my soul as I flew, and hit the brick wall hard. Volcanus flew at Jiraiya, sword drawn, as Jiraiya sent another burst of wind towards him. He dodged, and retaliated with a stream of fire, which hit Jiraiya full force in the face. Yosuke cried out in pain, and Jiraiya sent three short bursts of wind at Volcanus. He dodged one, but was his with the other two. I sent out a cry, and felt Volcanus fading, his energy spent.

I raised my hand toward the fading Volcanus.

"Change!"

The Sun arcana appeared as Volcanus faded, spinning slowly, and shifted to The Lovers.

"Pixie!"

I crushed the card, and a small fairy appeared in a sea of blue flame.

"Hiya! I'm Pixie, so who wants my help?" She asked, floating high in the air.

"Another Persona?" Yosuke asked, getting up from the ground.

"Pixie, a little help please." I mumbled, my vision darkening.

"Sure! DIA!" She shouted, and a healing light overcame me. The cuts from the wind healed, and I felt Volcanus stir once more in my mind.

"Thanks, CHANGE!" I raised my hand to her.

"See ya later!" She said, as she changed into The Lovers.

"Jack Frost!"

The snowman emerged from my psyche, and instantly started throwing snowballs at Jiraiya.

"You meany, ho! Why do you have to hurt Declan, ho?" He asked as he continued to throw snowballs.

Jiraiya didn't answer, instead, he sent his shurikens at Jack, how only just managed to dodge.

"H-H-He Ho!" He yelled as she slid around on the snowy road.

I glanced around, and saw the people were staring. Gawking. Calling us freaks. Getting out there phones to take pictures, or to call someone. I caught one word. Police.

"Jack! We're leaving!" I shouted.

"Okay, he-ho." He said, and disappeared into my soul.

"Wait! I am NOT done with you yet!" Yosuke shouted, running toward me.

As he got close, I punched him in the face.

"Idiot, look around! The police will be here soon to arrest two freaks, everyone here is scared shitless of us!" I yelled, picking him up off the ground by his jacket.

He looked around, and shook himself from me.

"Fine. Look, maybe that was a bit of a low blow." He said, scratching his head. "If something is going on with you, you would have told us if it was impotent. Maybe. Well, probably not, but I still trust you." He said, a sheepish smile forming on his lips.

_Social Link UP! You can now wield the Persona Pyro Jack!_

I closed my eyes as the new Persona settle into my soul, and opened them to see Yosuke with his hand out.

"How about we tackle this thing together, partner? With both of us working together, nothing can stop us!" He asked, his sheepish grin now replaced by a goofy one.

I smiled, and shook his hand.

"Right, Yosuke."

_Thou art I…_

_And I am thou…_

_Thou hast established a new Social Link…_

_It brings thee closer to thine resolution…_

_Thou shalt have our blessing when creating a Persona of The Fool arcana..._

_You can now summon ?..._

Huh?

What did it say?

What can I summon?

I'll have to ask Igor when I see him next.

"Guys, the police are here." Yukari said, pointing over to the red and blue flashing lights in the distance.

"Shit, we'll get food tomorrow." I said, grabbing Yukari's hand and started running.

I was panting by the time we got back to my house, and I collapsed onto the couch, sighing in relief.

"Well, we are now wanted by the police. Nice going Declan." Yosuke said, collapsing into the couch opposite me.

"Shut…up….Yosuke…." I panted.

"It was your fault too, Yosuke! You started fighting with your Persona." Yukari pointed out, bringing over a glass of water.

"Thanks." I said when she handed it to me.

"Hey, hey, hey! What's with getting him some water and not me?" Yosuke asked, offended.

"He practically carried me here, you ran off ahead." She said.

"I did not… carry you." I said getting my breath back.

"Whatever." She said, some of her old self showing.

"And, by the way, I didn't call Jiraiya. He just came." Yosuke said, his nose in the air.

A knock came from the door.

Yosuke practically jumped the whole room to get to his door, and hid inside.

"Pussy." I murmured under my breath.

I got up, motioning for Yukari to go to her room, and went to answer the door.

**OHHHHH DAMN! You all know who is at the door, right? It's whoever you voted for! I'll put up a pole on my page so that people can vote (found out I could do that last night!) so remember to vote for who you want to be in this story; Souji or Minato! **

**Review, Vote and Stay Tuned!**


	10. Chapter 8: Who Can Rule The World?

**AN: AAAAAAAAAND Fuck. Computer derped, usual stuff, lost this chapter, fell into depression, maned up, re-wrote it, it was better, feeling a lot better now!**

**Also, to "Tootaloo" who left a rather rude comment, if you are going to flame, at least get the name of the author right. ReverendDex, Reverend or Dex. Not revern. What is that? That's just being lazy.**

**And, as from now, I'm introducing an 'every second weekday' policy, so expect updates on Monday, Wednesday and Friday, to try to get the ball rolling. If I come across writers block, or my personal life interferes, then I'll let you know.**

**Now, on with the Show!**

Chapter 8: Who Can Rule The World?

I opened the door, to meet a very strange sight.

A women in blue, very similar to Margret, but with cold, piercing eyes, not like Margret's warm, albeit snidely, eyes.

There is also a boy.

My eyes were instantly drawn to him, as though he had some kind of pull to him. His blue hair covered one of his eyes, and the other stared off into the distance with vague concentration. Grey eyes. He had a pair of headphones resting on the collar of his jacket, and he stood slouched with his hands in his pockets.

"Hello there, my good sir." The women said, her voice as cold as her eyes.

I nodded, not trusting my voice.

"I am Elizabeth. I believe you know my old master, Igor, and my sister, Margret."

The boy behind her turned slightly, looking directly at me. I shuddered under his glare, but at the same time, felt safe. Who was this person?

"I see you have taken an interest in Minato." Elizabeth said, chuckling.

Minato.

I nodded a greeting at the silent boy, who nodded back.

"May we come in?" Elizabeth asked.

"Sure." I responded, once again trusting my voice.

_Volcanus, who is he?_

_**I know not, but he holds great power. Be wary.**_

I showed them into the lounge room, and went to knock on the doors of the others. They came out, and sat down on the couch opposite Elizabeth and Minato.

"So, who are you two?" Yosuke asked.

"My name is Elizabeth, and this is Minato." She explained.

Yosuke nodded.

"Why are you here?" I asked.

Elizabeth motioned to Minato, and he sighed.

"We want to talk to Declan, alone." Minato said.

I shivered as he spoke. How can one person have such an effect on me?

"Guys, leave." I said.

They nodded, and went to stand out on the porch.

"They're gone, now what do you want?"

Minato stood up and walked over to me, and looked me in the eye.

He held out his hand, obviously for me to shake.

_**Don't.**_

I looked him in the eye, and stood slowly.

"I don't trust you." I said.

His eyes narrowed, and he withdrew his hand.

"Please, we only want to help." Elizabeth said, her face showing slight signs of impatience.

I looked over Minato. He had a holster on his hip, with a gun in it.

"Minato. Who are you?" I asked.

He looked me in the eyes.

"I am Messiah."

He pulled the pistol out of his holster faster than I thought possible, and put it to his temple.

And pulled the trigger.

Glass burst out the side of his head, and a Persona emerged from his soul.

"_**Thou art I!"**_

"_**And I am thou!"**_

"_**From the sea of thine soul I come!"**_

"_**I am Messiah, Saviour of Man!"**_

The Persona flew toward me, and punched me into the wall.

"Fuck-" I was cut off by a massive fist flying toward me.

Before it connected, something flew in front of me, blocking it.

Jiraiya.

I raised my hand, summoning my arcana.

"Volcanus!"

The Persona flew toward Messiah, hitting full in the face with its sword, but it didn't even flinch.

"I am more powerful than you will ever be!" Minato shouted.

Messiah grabbed Volcanus' arm and through him into my wall, the pain shooting through me.

"Dex!" Yosuke shouted, fighting Messiah will I tried to shake off the pain.

I raised my hand to Volcanus.

"Change!"

"Pyro Jack!"

I crushed the card, and the new Persona appeared.

"He-Ho! Pyro Jack to the rescue!" He shouted, and a sea of flame spewed forth from his lantern.

Messiah crossed his arms, mimicking Minato's position, and the flames passed over them, leaving not even a scorch mark.

Messiah then raised its arms, and said:

"_**Morning Star!**_"

A blade of pure energy materialised in front of me, and went right through me.

"DECLAN!" I heard two voices shout, and my vision darkened, and blacked out.

"Welcome, to the Velvet Room."

I opened my eyes to the familiar blue of the Velvet Room, but something had changed.

There were cracks everywhere.

"What happened here?" I asked.

"This place exists in your soul, your subconscious, and Minato has almost succeeded in shattering those two things." He said, a sad expression on his face.

"What? How?" I asked, bewildered.

"His power is that of the Wild Card, like yours. But, his came naturally to him, meaning he has no set conscience. He has the power to shatter his opponents mind, and in turn, his soul. He does this through physical contact."

"So, if I shook his hand, he would have broken my soul?" I asked, still feeling lost.

"Yes. He was trying to completely destroy your personality." Igor confirmed.

I processed what he told me. If it was true, then how could I defeat him?

"His power is greater than yours, but you can still defeat him." Igor said, breaking me out of my confusion.

"How?" I asked.

He smiled, and waved his hand.

My arcana appeared in a flash of light, and The Fool arcana appeared as well.

"His arcana was originally The Fool, but it has since changed to The World, and so his power has grown. But, now he is not the Wild card, and so, does not hold unlimited potential. You do not either, but if you accepted The Fool as your arcana, you would become a true Wild Card."

No. No no no. No. There is no way in hell that I would give up who I am just to save Yosuke and Yukari. Nope. Nada. Never.

"Okay."

DAMMIT!

Igor smiled.

"Very well then."

He clicked his fingers, and the world went dark.

I slowly opened my eyes, and felt different.

I expected to feel different, but not like this. I was still me, just my view on the world was different.

I slowly stood up, only to get knocked back down by Jiraiya.

"_Oh, damn that hurt."_

He disappeared, and I heard the thud of Yosuke passing out.

I got to my feet again, and turned to face Minato.

"Why?"

He smiled.

"I am not really here. My soul is trapped inside the gate that holds back human desire." He explained, walking slowly toward me.

"And you want me to replace you?" I asked.

He smiled again.

"Yes."

And Messiah shot forward toward me.

I raised my hand to the sky, and my new arcana appeared there.

The Fool rotated slowly, and the Persona that accompanied the new arcana came to the front of my mind.

"IZANAGI!"

I crushed the card.

"_**Thou art I!"**_

"_**And I am Thou!"**_

"_**From the sea of thine soul I come!"**_

"_**I am Izanagi, Father of Japan!"**_

Izanagi raised his hand toward Messiah, and clicked his fingers.

Lightning rained down upon the Persona, paralysing it in place.

"Go." I said.

Izanagi flew toward the paralysed Messiah, and rammed his blade through his head.

Minato and Messiah gave out a scream of pain, but a strange light filled the room, and suddenly they were both okay.

_Enduring Soul_

I looked up at Izanagi, who nodded.

We both raised our hands toward Messiah and Minato.

"Zionga!"

The lightning from before rained again, but this time they dodged. The ran at us, but we were ready for them. Izanagi raised his hand again, but instead of lightning,

"Sukunda."

The spell slowed down Messiah to a crawl, giving us plenty of time to counter.

Izanagi butted Messiah with the flat of his blade, just as Sukunda wore off.

"No, my power is unlimited! I am zero, infinite possibility!" Minato roared.

"No."

Izanagi drove his blade through Messiah's head, once again.

"I am Zero."

Minato gave a scream of pain, and he started to waver, fading. Messiah faded completely, soon followed by Minato.

"Why did you have to resist?"

I spun around, having completely forgotten about the blue-clad woman, just in time to get a book to the face.

"OW!" I shouted, reeling.

"If you had just cooperated, your friends wouldn't have had to risk there lives to protect you." She said, gesturing toward the rubble.

I glanced over to the rubble, seeing several limbs sticking out from it.

_Izanagi, help them._

_**Very well.**_

Izanagi flew toward the rubble, moving the rubble and lifting the limp bodies of Yosuke and Yukari up, and bringing them over to me.

"You cannot help them." Elizabeth said.

"Shut up." I snapped.

She looked at me with curiosity, and then sighed.

"Very well. But, know this. He will return." She said, vanishing into thin air.

"Good riddance." I said under my breath.

I walked over to Yukari, and checked her body for any wounds.

"Oh shit."

There was a large cut, starting from her shoulder, down through her whole torso.

"Shit, shit. Change!"

Izanagi disappeared in blue fire, and the Lovers arcana appeared.

"Pixie!"

The small sprite emerged from my soul, looking down of Yukari with a sad look on her face.

"Sorry, this is beyond my strength." She said, looking down, and disappeared into my psyche.

"Dammit." I whispered.

I closed my eyes, concentrating on my power.

"Igor, I need your help. Please…" I said, my vision darkening.

I opened my eyes to the familiar blue of the Velvet Room.

"Welcome to the-"

"Cut the crap Igor," I cut in. "I need some serious help right now."

He chuckled.

"Ah yes. Your friend is dying, or is she already dead? Did you check?"

"Yes! Wait, no, but she was when Izanagi pulled her out of the rubble." I stammered.

He chuckled again.

"Relax. In this place, time revolves around the guest. If you need more time, you will have it."

I sighed in relief.

"Now, I believe it is time to show you my true roll."

I looked up at him.

"I have the power to create new Personae, and to fuse your current Personae together. If you provide me with Pixie and Jack Frost, I will fuse you Kikuri Hime, a healer, not a fighter."

I thought over it.

_What do you guys think?_

_**Do it, ho.**_

_**I wasn't able to help before, but now I can!**_

I looked up at Igor.

"How do we do this?"

He chuckled.

"You will be the one who fuses your Personae together." He said, raising his finger.

"Wha-"

"Until we meet again…"

My eyes fluttered open, and I groaned as I stood.

_**Shake off your weariness. Now is not the time.**_

Izanagi's voice resonated through my head, shaking me awake. I looked over at Yukari's limp body, thinking about what Igor had said.

"How do I-"

_**CRACK**_

A loud sound came from the street, followed by a gust of wind.

_**He has returned.**_

I jumped to my feet, leaving Yukari and Yosuke, and ran out to the street.

**AN: Minato is kind of a douche, huh? The way I was thinking when I wrote this, if the events of P3 didn't happen in this universe, but Minato was still in the seal, he would be very pissed off. VERY! Or, at least, I would. So, there it is. Souji, while my fav character out of the two, will not appear in this story. :'(. This is my own choice, as no one wanted to vote. :'(. Oh well. **

**Wait for the next chapter!**

**(On a side note, longest chapter! Yays!)**


	11. Chapter 9: The Past

**AN: And welcome back to Persona 5: The Worlds Cross! This is the part where I make an excuse about why this chapter took so long to come out, but, there is none this time! Yays! **

**On With The Show!**

Chapter 9: The Past

I ran out into the street, only to be met with a tempest, filled with ice and snow. In the centre of the whirlwind, I saw a huge, golden dragon.

_That dragon…_

The one from the vision Igor showed me.

"So, you showed your face." I said to the dragon.

_Do not mock me, human!_

_Whoa, it talks?_

_Yes, human. My mind can be linked with yours. I am Kohryu, the Elemental Dragon._

_I am Declan, the Wild Card._

_**Be careful, it is very powerful.**_

I took Izanagi's words to heart, and began to look for an opening to attack.

_Why are you here?_

_One like you summoned my from my sleep, and ordered me to destroy all those in the structure you left. _

_Will you?_

_Yes. He has guaranteed my freedom if I do._

_**The blue haired boy…**_

_Yeah, I figured that out._

I looked toward the house, or what was left of it after Messiah had his way with it. Barely any of the house remained, but the frame still stood. It would take much to send the house crashing down on Yukari and Yosuke.

"Fight me."

The dragon looked at me with curious eyes.

_Child, I know a ploy when I see one. You will not detour me from my goal._

The wind suddenly picked up, lifting me off my feet. I shouted, but the wind wiped my voice even from my own ears, and I felt myself fly higher, and higher.

_Good-bye, Wild Card._

The wind picked up, and sent me flying away into the town nearby.

OoOoOoOoOo

I groaned.

_**Kid. Wake up. C'mon kid, wake up! Oh for christ sake, WAKE UP YOSUKE!**_

I shot awake, head ringing from the shout inside my mind. I rolled over, trying to see what time the clock said.

_**Kid, you got knocked out cold by that blue-haired kid, and now he's gone and so is Dex. Following?**_

I was fully awake now, looking around at the debris that once was Declan's house. I groaned, standing up, still sore from my fight with Messiah. I looked over at Yukari, who was still out cold.

_**Kid, she is hurt. Real bad.**_

I dashed over to her, and saw a large cut.

"Holy shit…"

_**I can't heal this kid, sorry.**_

_It's fine, we'll get Declan to do it. But where is he?_

"So, you showed your face"

That's Declan's voice…

I walked toward the door, but a gust of wind knocked me back down.

"Shit, Jiraiya, give me a hand, will you?" I groaned.

_**Sure.**_

A healing light shrouded my body, and my wounds were healed. I got up from the ground, and made my way to the door again.

"Fight me."

_**You think that kid is back?**_

_I hope not._

The wind started to get stronger, and stronger, until I could barely keep walking toward the door. Eventually, it subsided, and I managed to get to the door, and opened it.

I was met with a dragon.

_**Holy shit.**_

_Holy shit._

_Do you wish to challenge me as well, child?_

_Holy shit, this thing talks?_

_Why would I not?_

I shook my head, clearing my thoughts. Whatever this thing is, he beat Declan. Maybe not fairly, but beat him all the same.

"Do you want to fight?" I asked, willing my voice to remain steady.

_My mission is to destroy all those whom reside in that structure. You emerged from it. You will die._

The dragon raised one of its claws, holding a green orb, and a blast of violent wind, sharp as blades, sliced through the air toward me. Jiraiya emerged from my soul, blocking the majority of the wind.

_You wield great power, yet it is not complete. You are no match for me._

The dragon raised another claw, this time holding a yellow orb, and lighting rained down around me. I dodged as best as I could, but a stray bolt caught Jiraiya, which sent tremendous pain through my whole body.

"GAH!" I screamed, falling to the ground.

_Child, you have lost._

The dragon raised his claw again, and a lightning bolt shot straight at me.

It hit me, and all I saw was black.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

"_**Hm. Get up.**_"

I groaned, slowly regaining conciseness. Where am I? The last thing I remember, was that dragon…

"Am I, dead?" I asked to no one in particular.

"_**You might as well be.**_"

I turned on the spot, and saw myself.

It was me, right down to the school uniform I was still wearing, the headphones around my neck, my hairstyle, but, his eyes were yellow.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"_**I am you, and you are me. I am here because you failed. You failed in every aspect of the word.**_" The copy sneered.

"What? What do you mean?" I asked, confused.

"_**Hehehe. I mean, against the dragon. You went in, all guns blazing, because you thought you could beat what Declan couldn't. You tried to prove you were better than him, and you failed.**_" The copy laughed.

"Wha-What? I wasn't thinking that! I wanted to protect everyone!" I shouted at the imposter.

"_**HA! You weren't trying to protect anyone! You just tried to prove yourself stronger than everyone else, but, your weak! You can't change the truth! You couldn't even beat that angel without Declan's help, what makes you think that you could take on a dragon? Face it, your weak!**_" The copy shouted.

"No! I am NOT weak! I promised myself I would be strong, for Saki's sake." I whispered.

"_**Haha. Right. Saki, your greatest failure. The 'love of your life' taken so prematurely from you by a knife wielding psycho, while you stood by and watched, unable to do anything! You were too weak to do anything then, and your too weak to do anything now!**_" The imposter screamed.

I was shaking. This thing new everything about him. Even the things he would never admit.

"Yeah. I'm weak."

The copy stoped dead.

"That's right. Weak. Pitiful. All these things and more, there all me. I couldn't stop Saki's death, but dammit I'm going stop others. I have this power to protect people, so that's what I'm going to do!" I yelled at the being which knew all my secrets.

The being smiled, and nodded.

A bright blue light flashed, and in an instant, Jiraiya appeared.

_**The strength required to face oneself has been made manifest…**_

Jiraiya flashed with blue fire, and a new being wearing a blue jumpsuit, with fiery red hair which spiked straight up, and a saw blade spinning around his chest appeared.

_**Jiraiya has transfigured to Susana-O!**_

The new Persona floated down, and transformed into a card. I reached out, grabbing the card.

"The past is behind me. I'm going to look forward to the future." I said, and the world turned white.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

I opened my eyes again, and felt the wind of the dragon bearing down on me, although, it had no effect on me now.

I stood, facing the dragon.

_You live._

"Yeah. I guess I do."

_You still wish to fight me?_

I nodded, reaching for my new power.

_Very well._

Lightning rained down upon me, but it didn't do so much damage now. I shrugged it off, and reached for my Persona.

"SUSANA-O!"

The Persona bust forth from me with blue fire, and sent his saw blade spinning for the dragon. It hit him full force, dazing him.

"Now!"

Susana-O nodded, charging energy.

"_**GARULA!**_"

The wind knocked the dragon high into the air, and Susana-O flew up, and smashed the dragon back into the ground.

_Da-Damn you, child…_

The dragon faded away in blue mist, leaving only a large crater in its wake.

"We did it!" I shouted, hi fiving Susana-O

"_**Yeah we did!"**_

"I can't wait to see the look on Declan's face when-" I stopped.

"_**Yukari!"**_

I ran inside, thankful that the dragon had not knocked the house down, and ran to Yukari. I checked her vitals, relieved that I could still feel a pulse.

"_**I can heal her now."**_

I looked over at Susana-O, who was hovering a few feet away.

"Do it."

He nodded, and raised a hand.

"_**Diarama"**_

A large healing light covered Yukari, the cut on her chest healing almost instantly.

I sighed with relief, and collapsed onto the ground beside her.

"I'm gon- I'm gonna take a rest okay?" I panted, the weariness of the battle catching up to me.

Susana-O nodded, and I closed my eyes, passing out.

**AN: And that's it! This chapter was a lot more Yosuke based, but Declan is out cold! He can't be the main character all the time, now can he? The shadow scene was actually quite difficult to write, as most of the stuff Shadow Yosuke said in the game was to do with Saki, so she is still dead in this world, just differently. **

**Next Chapter, Yukari finally becomes useful!**

**Stay tuned!**


	12. A Quick Note ii

A Quick Note ii

WHOA! Sorry, I made a mistake in the last chapter, and it was taken down, and rewrote (slightly) so that the chapters after that made more sense.

Character bios will be going up every now and again, so look forward to them, or not.

Quick notes will only go up when I need to explain something, so hopefully they won't happen too often.

I am sick . If there isn't an update tomorrow, it will because of that. I'll try to update, but if I don't, you know the reason.

See Ya!


	13. Chapter 10: Evoker

**AN: Welcome Back! Chapter 10! Excited!**

**On With The Show!**

Chapter 10: Evoker

I slowly woke from sleep, feeling extremely tired. I looked around, through barely open eyes, and saw rubble. I sat up, feeling very stiff, and looked over to my side.

Yosuke sat there, fast asleep, looking like he just came out of a massive fight. I looked over the rubble, and realised it was the house.

Then it came back to me.

The blue haired boy, the monster he had summoned, the monsters her friends had summoned, and me, caught in the crossfire. I began to shake, remembering how frighting it had been, monsters fighting, not caring what or whom they hit.

"_**Ah, your awake.**_"

I jumped at the sudden voice, and looked to see a man in a tracksuit. Wait, no, it was a-

"M-Monster!" I screamed, my rational thoughts leaving me.

"_**Whoa, whoa, easy there. I ain't no monster. Names Susana-O, I'm Yosuke's Persona**_" He explained, holding his hands up.

Persona. That was what Declan and Yosuke called the monsters that they summoned. He was a monster, he wasn't human, he was _dangerous!_

"Don-Don't come near me!" I said, standing up.

He stopped moving toward me, and began to move slowly toward Yosuke.

"_**I'm just gonna wake up Yosuke, then he will explain everything to you, okay?**_" he said, a condescending tone entering his voice.

I shook my head, Yosuke is just going to say what he always said, that they weren't monsters, that they were Personae, but they were _monsters._ Demons.

"_**Yosuke! Yoskue! Wake UP!**_" Susana-O shouted.

…_yukari…_

I glanced around, looking for the source of the voice.

"Who's there?" I asked the air.

…_yukari…come…outside…_

I walked over to the door, Susana-O too caught up in trying to wake Yosuke to notice, and opened it.

There, standing in the street, was the blue haired boy from earlier.

"Hello, Yukari." He said with a smile.

I walked toward him, thankful to see him, but stopped.

Why was I acting like he was my friend?

He smiled.

"You might not remember me, but I know all about you, Yukari." He said, taking a few steps toward me.

"I don't know you…" I whispered, not really believing it myself.

"You do, just not in this place, nor in this time. Elsewhere, you and I are very good friends." He said, stopping a few feet away from me.

I tried to remember, but the memories just would not come. I knew this boy from somewhere, but I just couldn't remember where.

"I have something that will help you to remember." He said, reaching behind him.

He brought out a cream coloured holster, with a silver gun inside. The gun reminded me of something, of a green moon.

He smiled, and handed it out to me.

"Hear. Take it."

I reached out, taking the gun, and staring at it.

He chuckled, and swept his jacket to one side, revealing an identical gun. He pulled the gun out of its holster, and put it to his temple.

"Remember who you are, Yukari Takeba." He said, and pulled the trigger.

And he was gone.

Disappeared, as soon as he had come. I was left, alone, standing in the street, with a gun in my hand.

_**GURR!**_

I whirled around, coming face to face with a black slime.

I crawled along the ground, a mask on its head, and its giant hands dragging it toward me. The empty eyes of the mask looked straight at me, and it raised its hand, which grew larger, and whacked me with a slimy, but solid, hand.

I screamed with pain, getting knocked back into a telephone pole, still gripping the pistol. I remember what the boy had said.

"_Remember who you are, Yukari Takeba."_

I pulled the gun out of its holster, my mind thinking that I could shoot this thing before it could hurt me again, but when I pulled the trigger.

_CLICK_

"Dammit, no ammo?" I exclaimed.

I examined the gun, only to find it didn't have an ammo slot, which means,

"It's fake…" I cried, the gun feeling heavy in my hand.

Yosuke was out cold inside, and my voice wouldn't carry over that far anyway, and this, _thing_, was closing in on me.

My vision darkened, my eyes closing as I begun to accept my fate, when I saw the boy again.

He held up his gun to his head and whispered:

"Go on."

I raised my hand to the image, only for it to disappear again. The monster made its way over to me, raising its hand again, and I felt my hand move on its own, the gun being raised to my forehead.

"Persona…" I heard my voice whisper.

_BANG!_

I felt a bullet pass through my head, and I heard glass shatter, and my mind was suddenly filled with memories.

Memories of a Dark Hour, in which chosen warriors would fight against the monsters that feasted on the minds of others.

Memories of Personae, who assisted them in their fight.

Memories of Minato Aristo, the man I loved.

The memories came flooding back to me, and I heard a voice from behind me as I stood smiling.

"_**I am thou!**_

"_**And thou art I!"**_

"_**From the sea of thine soul, I re-awaken!"**_

"_**I am Isis, The Healer of Egypt!"**_

The shadow cowered in fear if the might of Isis, who cast a Diarahan over me, healing me wounds.

I grinned, and Isis shot a powerful Garudyne at the shadow, killing it instantly.

Isis disappeared back into my psyche, and I picked up the dropped holster, strapping it into my thigh.

Feeling more comfortable with my evoker, I walked back to the house, feeling anxious of how I was going to explain this.

OoOoOoOoOo

My eyes slowly slid open, and my head was killing me. I groaned, slowing rising to a sitting position, and looked around. Four golden pillars rose from the floor, which I realised was a matrix of ancient writing and markings, which floated off the ground, and an interesting golden pattern was bellow that. I looked up and standing over on the other side of the platform was a man with a butterfly mask on.

"Welcome, Declan, to my domain."

**AN: This is an idea that come to me when I was first writing this story: What if they could remember? This chapter was disappointingly short, but I wanted to write it for a while. Yukari now remembers everything about Persona 3, but not why she forgot, so she won't know everything, also, do you think she is to overpowered? Dyne level spells at this point, were every else has middle level? Tell me what you think, but I'm thinking of getting everyone to their full power when they remember. That makes sense, right?**

**Stay tuned!**


	14. Chapter 11: Philemon

Chapter 11: Philemon

"Who are you?" I asked, slowly rising to my feet.

The man smiled, or at least I think he did. Damn mask.

"I am Philemon, pleasure to make your acquaintance." He said, and bowed lowly.

Philemon. Philemon, Philemon, Philemon. Where have I heard that name before.

_**Igor and Margret's leader.**_

"Volcanus?" I asked aloud, shocked.

_Why are you here? I thought Izanagi was my Persona now._

_**I am thou, and thou art I. Nothing can separate us, for we are two sides of the same coin. Remember that…**_

I felt his presence fade away, deep into my psyche.

"Volcanus is your soul, he can never part from you." Philemon said, his eyes never leaving mine.

"What do you want?" I asked him.

He smiled again, but this time it was a sad smile.

"I need your help. I aim to banish all those beings that wish to harm your world, but I cannot do it directly. My power is limited on this side of the wall."

"The wall?" I asked.

"Yes. The wall that separates your world from a world filled with monsters. It is shattered, and I need your help to fix it." I explained, slowly walking toward me.

_Why would he need my help?_

"You hold the power of Persona, one of the few in your world who do." He explained.

"You can read my thoughts?" I exclaimed, worried.

"Only in this place, for it is my realm. Nothing escapes me here." He explained, spreading his arms wide.

I concentrated on Volcanus, what was left of my old self, and tried to keep Philemon out of my head.

_What should I do?_

_**Those who wield power are destined to use it. How you use it is your choice, but remember this: Not everything, or everyone, is as it seems…**_

Volcanus faded away from my mind once more, and I opened my eyes.

"Okay, I'll help you. For now." I said, looking him in the eye.

He smiled, holding out his hand.

"Well said."

I grasped his hand, conforming the deal.

"What do I have to do?" I asked.

He waved his hand, and we were transported to a strange place, with golden rubble scattered all over the place.

"This is the Great Seal, the gate between this world and the other. As you can see, it is broken, and the protector of the gate is nowhere to be found." He said, walking toward the now empty archway, which I suspected must have held the Seal.

I looked around, wondering what exactly could have happened, when I saw something shining in the corner of my vision. A sliver of silverly steel, jutting out from under a pile of rubble.

I walked over to it, ignoring Philemon's questions, and reached out to the metal.

My fingers griped the bar, feeling groves in a pattern, and I realized what it was.

"A handle?" I asked myself, feeling Philemon's presence behind me.

I gripped the handle with both hands, and pulled as hard as I could. The rubble shifted, and a gleaming silver katana emerged from the rubble.

_Whoa…_

The blade was the most beautiful thing I have ever seen. A simple, silver katana, with a curved blade. The hilt has a simple, yet elegant design, and the word _Veritas_ was engraved in the blade.

"Veritas…" I murmured.

"It means, "Courage" and "Justice"." Philemon said, looking over the sword.

_**This blade has hidden power. Hold onto it.**_

_Huh? Who's there?_

The presence disappeared as soon as it had come, leaving my mind empty once more.

"Huh. Why is it here?" I asked Philemon.

He glanced up and down the sword.

"No idea. But, it is a very good weapon. Keep it. It will help you in your trials to come." He said, walking over to the archway.

I looked over the rubble again, and found a black scabbard. The katana fit snugly into it, and I strapped it onto my belt.

Then I noticed I had different clothes on.

"Hey, Philemon. What happened to my clothes?" I asked, catching up to him.

I was dressed in some kind of school uniform, grey in design with a single black zip down the front of a long sleeved jacket, and the pants were a simple grey.

"Allow me to explain. The Gate, when shattered, released five crystals of life energy. This energy was needed to keep the Seal intact, so without it, the barrier between the two worlds was broken. Four of the crystals are on the other side of the Gate, and one is on your side. You, the Wild Card, are the only one who can travel freely between the two, so you must journey to the other world, and find and defeat those who hold the crystals." Philemon explained.

"Wait, why would I have to fight for them?" I asked, confused.

"The crystals were, for some reason, sent to the four most powerful beings in that world: Pandora, Nyarlathotep, Nyx and Izanami. Wild Cards rose to fight them before they obtained the crystals, and succeeded, but with the crystals, they are too strong for them. You need to assist them, and take the crystals." Philemon said.

"Okay. Who's up first?" I said, getting pumped.

Philemon waved his hand at the archway, and a purple portal opened.

"Pandora. You will enter all the fights at the latest possible time, to reduce the chance of someone finding out who you are. Assist the Wild Card, and keep the worlds safe."

I nodded, and stepped through the portal.

I opened my eyes, to see a long nose.

"Ah, hello Igor." I said.

I looked around, seeing a new Velvet Room. A large room, with a black and white pattern floor, with blue velvet curtains surrounding the room. A blue piano, being played by a blindfolded man, and a woman singing.

"Hehehe. Welcome, to another Velvet Room." Igor chuckled.

"So, what am I hear for?" I asked him.

"Your Social Link collection is somewhat… lacking. I am here to grant you some temporary power of the Sun Arcana, Apollo, your ultimate Persona." Igor explained.

"Really? How are you going to do that?" I asked, surprised.

He waved his hand, and I felt all my Persona leave my psyche, and a new presence come forth.

The Sun Arcana appeared in my hand, and I crushed it.

"APOLLO!"

A being appeared from my psyche, fire surrounding it.

"_**Thou art I!"**_

"_**And I am thou!"**_

"_**The need of the world awakens me!"**_

"_**I am Apollo, the God of the Sun!"**_

Apollo's presence faded, and I felt new strength flow through me.

"Remember, this power is temporary. You will only reach this level of power when you earn it." Igor said, a smile creeping onto his face.

I nodded, and stepped up to the purple portal which appeared behind me.

**AN: Sorry about no updates for a while. Being away from school sick, just before exams, means I have to catch up with all the revision and assessments I missed. But I'm back! :D. **

**Side Note:**

**Pandora: Persona 1 final boss.**

**Nyarlathotep: Persona 2 (Innocent Sin) final boss.**

**Nyx: Persona 3 final boss.**

**Izanami: Persona 4 final boss. **

**See Ya!**


	15. Chapter 12: Pandora

**AN: All the "Different World" battles will take place from the protagonist of that world's point of view. **

Chapter 12: Pandora

"Da-Damn it…" I gasped out, falling to my knees.

I glanced behind me, looking at my fallen comrades, and back to Pandora, who seemed to be growing in power every second. My sword was shattered, lying in pieces a few feet from me, and my sub machine gun was nearly out of ammo.

I reached for one of my Personae, only to find that I was too weak.

"Figures…" I murmured, as I saw Pandora charge another attack.

"This is your last breath, child. Megidolaon!" Pandora cried, a white-purple light filling my vision.

_So, this is how I die…_

"APOLLO!"

The white light was cut off by a burning orange, a joker-like Persona sending waves of flames, knocking back the Almighty energy.

A figure appeared, as from nowhere, wearing our school uniform. His hair was brown, messy, and curled slightly at the tips, a silver-handled katana strapped to his belt, and blazing blue eyes behind thin framed glasses. He ran over to me, holding out his hand.

"Are you all right?" He asked, concern on his face.

I grabbed his hand, pulling myself up, an nodded. I reached into my pocket, grabbing a Soma, and downed it.

"Ah. Much better."

I felt my Personae rise to aid me, and I soon joined the fight.

"SHIVA!"

The Persona burst forth from my psyche, freezing the flames and Pandora solid, but only for a second. Pandora burst forth from the ice, only to be met with a large fireball sent from Apollo.

"Work together!" I shouted at the newcomer.

He nodded, and I switched to a fire Persona.

"Suzaku!"

The fire Persona emerged, and sent a fireball toward Pandora, while Apollo sent a wave of fire at her. The two fire attacks joined, and a Ragnarok was created. The fire pillar struck Pandora full on, but it didn't end her.

In fact she seemed stronger.

"She absorbs fire! Stick to physicals!" I shouted at the stranger, who nodded.

I switched Personae again, and summoned my most powerful Persona.

"LUCIFER!"

The fallen angel emerged from my soul, charging a powerful attack.

"Keep her off me while I charge this attack!" I shouted, trying to concentrate on the rising power.

He nodded, drew his katana and ran for Pandora. He slashed at her, but she blocked and laughed.

"Did you think a cheap piece of metal could harm me?" She laughed.

He grunted, and placed both hands on the handle, and pushed. Green liquid began to cover the sliver blade, and Pandora's arm is cut clean off.

"W-What?" Pandora shouted recoiling.

The stranger stares at his blade, and grins.

"Apollo!" He called, the jester flying forward, small dirk drawn.

"Give me the crystal, Pandora!" He shouts, slashing at her, as she dodges.

"No! This is my power! I will never give it up to you!" She snarled, sending small balls of energy at him.

He blocked them with his sword, and Apollo slashed at Pandora with his dirk, and cartwheeling around Pandora, slashing at her every chance he got. The newcomer struck at her stomach, but Pandora dodged, and sent an orb of energy toward me.

"APOLLO! GO!" The stranger shouted, and Apollo flew in front of me, taking the hit.

The newcomer grunted, falling to the ground, and Pandora laughed.

"Sacrificing yourself for a complete stranger? What a stupid move!" She laughed, charging another attack.

Lucifer was ready. I focus the power of the Almighty, and shout to the stranger.

"GET BACK!"

He tries to rise to his feet, but his wound knocks him back down.

"Do it!" He shouted, bringing the sword up to defend himself.

I ready the power, and aim it in the general direction of Pandora.

"ARMAGEDDON!" I shout, Lucifer's voice ringing with mine.

The white light of the Almighty rained down on Pandora and the stranger, and engulfed them both. A scream of pain, though I was sure it was Pandora's, ringed in my ears, and the light dimmed.

Pandora stood, bloody and beaten, and the stranger lay on the ground, his clothes burnt and scorched. I walked over to him, and cast a Diarahan. His eyes fluttered open, and he rose to his knees.

"Thanks." He said.

I shook my head.

"No, thank you. If you hadn't shown up, we probably would have died." I glanced behind me, seeing my friends slowly rising to stand.

He grinned, and stood up. I looked over at Pandora, who looked like she was about to cry.

"No… I don't want to give up this power…" she whispered.

The stranger walked over to her, and held his hand out.

"That crystal is the _life essence_ of someone else! Don't you think they would want it back?" He asked, looking her in the eyes.

She sighed, and handed over the crystal.

"You bested me… fine." She said, and slowly fell to the ground.

He pocketed the crystal, and began to walk away.

"Wait!" I shouted, running after him.

He stopped and turned toward me, a sad look on his face.

"Sorry, I can't. Other people need me." He said, and kept walking.

He rounded the corner, and a flash of purple light blinds me, but when the light clears, he is nowhere to be seen.

**AN: Armageddon? That is probably the only time it will appear, because it think it is a really unfair attack. A more powerful version, Armageddon Ex, will make an appearance, but other than that, no more Armageddon. Sorry this chapter is a bit short, but it was one fight scene. The next chapter will have some story as well, so it might be a bit longer.**

**Ps. Just realized that this is the first mention that Declan has glasses. Huh. Thought I wrote it somewhere else…**

**Stay tuned!**


	16. Chapter 13: Nyarlathotep

Chapter 13: Your Me, and I'm You

I stepped through the portal, and saw Philemon standing, waiting for me.

"Ah. You have returned. Did you retrieve the crystal?" He asked.

I nodded, reaching into my pocket, withdrawing a shining crystal shard.

"It's only a shard, though." I said.

He reached out to grab it, but I pulled it back.

"If I'm going up against enemies stronger than Pandora, I am going to need this power." I said, looking him straight in the eye.

He scowled.

"You will become addicted to the power, and not want to give it up." He said, taking a step forward.

I grasped the crystal, its power flowing through me.

"No I won't." I said, slipping the crystal into my pocket. "I will only use it when I have no other choice, okay?" I asked.

He sighed, and nodded.

I turned to the gate, and a red portal opened.

"Next is Nyarlathotep. I hope you are prepared." He said.

I nodded, and stepped through the portal.

…

I found myself in the blue Velvet Room again, the same one that I had been in before my fight with Pandora.

"Welcome, to the Velvet Room." Igor said, a smile creeping onto his face.

"What's up Igor?" I asked him, annoyed at the fact there was no chair.

"I am here to inform you of a new power. This power, unlocked by the crystal, but not reliant on it. It will allow you to combine the powers of two Personae, whether the belong to you or not." He said, the smile growing wider.

I pulled the crystal out of my pocket, and looked at Igor.

"My new power, I don't need the crystal for it?" I asked.

He chuckled.

"No, my dear boy. The power was already inside you, the crystal just, helped it along." He said.

I nodded, and walked through the portal that appeared beside me.

…

Apollo faded, his power spent. I groaned, falling to the floor.

"Tatsuya!" I heard Lisa shout, followed by a loud thump, as she fell to Nyarlathotep as well.

"Ginko! Shit, HADES!" Michel shouted, the Lord of the Dead rising to fight Nyarlathotep.

"Ha! That measly little creature can't harm me!" Nyarlathotep roared.

He swatted Hades away, into Michel, sending them both slamming into the ground.

"Tatsuya, you have to get up!" I heard Maya shout, and I struggled to my feet, reaching for Apollo.

"You can still stand? Hm, made of tougher stuff then I first thought." Nyarlathotep said, and raised his hand to strike me down.

"No!"

Maya jumped in front of me, taking the hit, which knocked her out.

"Dammit, MAYA!" I shouted, reaching desperately for Apollo.

"PERSONA!"

Apollo flew forth, but not from me. Through a red portal, a boy who looked similar to me, but with glasses, ran through, Apollo flying from him. He reached the falling Maya, caring her to safety, and the stranger reaching me, holding out a Soma.

I grabbed it, gulping it down in one mouthful, and felt my strength return.

"PERSONA!"

Apollo flew from me, joining its twin in sending fireballs toward Nyarlathotep.

"Hm? Curious. You are not of this world boy." He said, dodging the fireballs.

I glanced at the familiar stranger, who's face hardened into a mask of defiance, and ran forward, katana drawn.

Nyarlathotep chuckled, blocking the sword with ease, but the stranger daded, fizzled and changed into Apollo.

"Wha-" Nyarlathotep started, but was interrupted by a sword slicing through his leg.

"Gah! Curse you, boy!" Roared Nyarlathotep, swing at the newcomer.

His fist hit him square in the face, knocking him to my feet. I knelt down, checking got see if he was all right, and saw how closely we resembled one another. He looked almost exactly like me, but with his glasses, he looked more like my brother. His eyes fluttered open, and he tried to stand.

"Don't. You got hit pretty hard." I warned, pushing him back down.

Nyarlathotep stood silent, analysing the strange boy, but not making any move to attack.

"Philemon. Come out." He said, his tone sharp.

The butterflied masked man appeared from nowhere, and shot Nyarlathotep a questioning look.

"Yes?" He asked.

Nyarlathotep pointed at the newcomer.

"You sent him to aid your chosen heroes, did you not?" He asked.

Philemon looked over at the newcomer, and his eyes widened.

"No. He did not come here of my accord…" Philemon said, confused.

Nyarlathotep and Philemon began to argue, mentions of a crystal and why he had one.

The stranger was panicking now. He kept trying to grab at his sword and stand, and I kept trying to dissuade him, but he was gaining strength.

"Who are you?" I whispered in his ear.

He stopped struggling, and leaned up to my ear.

"I am you, and you are me." He whispered.

I recoiled from his revelation, and he took the opportunity to stand, sword drawn. He ran at Nyarlathotep, and sliced his whole arm off in the distraction.

Nyarlathotep howled, and Philemon smirked and disappeared. Nyarlathotep growled at the newcomer, and lunged at him. He rolled out of the way, and Apollo emerged from my psyche, seemingly of its own accord. A strange power filled me, and I saw a floating Arcana card in front of me.

I reached for it, and I saw the stranger do the same, and our voice rang in the World of the Collective Subconscious*.

"_**Twin Suns: Supernova!"**_

The card was easily crashed in my hand, and the two Apollo's rose, fire surrounding them, and combined to create a giant ball of fire, and launched it at Nyarlathotep.

It hit him full on, and the ball exploded into a..

Well, supernova.

Things have names for a reason I guess.

The fire died down, and all that was left of Nyarlathotep was a shining crystal shard, charred black by the fire.

The newcomer picked it up, and after juggling it and blowing on it for a while, he pocketed it.

He turned to me.

"Thanks for the help, Tatsuya."

I gave him a questing look, and then I remembered what he had said to me before.

"_I am you, and you are me._"

He smiled, and I smiled back. I walked forward and grasped his hand and shook it.

"Always wondered what is would be like to meet myself, aside from those shadow copies, I guess." I laughed , rubbing the back of my head.

He smiled, and a red portal emerged behind him.

"I have to go…" he said, a sad smile on his face.

He tried to let go of my hand, but I held it firm.

"What's your name?" I asked.

He sighed.

"Declan. My name is Declan." He said, and I let go of his hand.

He turned to leave, but stopped.

"Tatsuya, could you do me a favour?" He asked, his back still turned.

"Sure, it's the least I could do. What is it?" I asked, approaching him.

He turned, and held out the black-charred crystal.

"Hold onto this. I don't trust myself with two." He said.

I reached out and took it, and a strange power flooded through me.

"Don't use it. The power will go to your head." He warned, and stepped through the portal.

As the portal closed, a voice rang out.

"_**Thou art I,**_

_**And I am thou,**_

_**Thou hast forged a new bond,**_

_**It brings thee closer to thine resolution,**_

_**Thou soul shall receive our blessing,**_

_**Should thou ever require it…"**_

The Sun Arcana appeared before my eyes, and I wondered what had happened.

"Was that, meant for him?" I asked myself, gripping the crystal tightly.

**AN: Another chapter finished, and I was pretty happy with it. Yes, Supernova was a joint attack, something that Persona 1 and 2 characters could do, but not 3 and 4 (although they are bringing it back for Persona 4: The Golden :D).**

**Tatsuya is VERY out of character here, but I changed him a little for this story.**

**See Ya!**


	17. Chapter 14: Another Fool

Chapter 14: Another Fool

I stepped through the portal, and Philemon's smiling face was the first thing I saw.

"Welcome back. You're mission was a success?" He asked.

I nodded.

"I take it you won't be giving me the crystal?" He queried.

I shook my head.

"Of course. Well, would you like to head off again?" He inquired.

I nodded.

He waved his hand, and a blue portal appeared.

"This time you will be facing Nyx. This will be harder than the other fights, so be careful." He warned.

"Sure." I said, and stepped through the portal.

* * *

I opened my eyes to the Velvet Room, only it was once again different.

I was sitting on a chair, with a lyre as the back, and we were in an elevator.

Igor stood across from me, his ever-present smile gone, replaced by a set frown.

"Welcome, to the Velvet Room." I said, folding my hands under my nose.

He chuckled, and his assistant tittered.

"You surely have a way of lightening the mood, Declan. But, I must warn you of a, misfortune, in your future." He said, his frown returning.

I frowned in suit.

"What is it?" I asked.

He waved his hands, and tarot cards appeared on the table.

"I will read your future once more, and we will see if I am correct." He whispered.

"This first card represents the past." Igor said.

He waved a hand, and a card flipped over.

_The Hanged Man_

"This card represents 'sacrifice'. It refers to your situation, were you were forced to give up your Arcana." Igor informed me.

"What card represents your present?" Igor asked.

He waved his hand again.

_Death_

My expression grew fearful.

"Do not worry. Death, is not necessarily so. The Death card represents large change, and destruction, but the beginning of new life. It possibly represents your change in circumstances, your power, to travel between dimensions." Igor said.

I nodded, feeling less panicked.

"One card remains. Do you wish to know your future?" Igor asked me.

I took a deep breath, then nodded.

He waved his hand again, and a card flipped over.

_Judgement_

"Very interesting…" Igor said.

"What? What does it mean?" I asked.

He placed his hands under his nose.

"The Judgment Arcana is the second-to-last Arcana in the Journey. It represents major change, similar to Death, but this change is under your control. You can turn away from it, or embrace it. It is not a forced change, like The Hanged Man, nor is it a destructive change, like Death. It is an honourable change, one that can shape an entire journey." Igor explained.

I took it all in.

"Regardless, it has come time for you to awaken. Here." He said, and waved his hand.

My clothes shifted, and I found myself wearing a black jacket, with a white button-up top. Plain black pants, with comfortable black dress shoes. My glasses shifted, and the frames changed from black to blue. Most notably, a gun and holster appeared on my waist.

"Igor, two things. One, why did my glasses change? And two, why the FUCK do I have a gun!?" I yelled, placing my hands on the table.

"Calm yourself. That is an evoker, which is used in this dimension to summon Personae." Igor explained.

"What? How?" I asked, pulling out the gun.

Igor chuckled, and put two fingers to his forward.

"Bang." He said.

My eyes widened.

"Really?" I whispered.

He nodded, the smirk never leaving his face.

"Okay then." I said with a sigh, holstering my evoker.

"Your glasses' paint was chipped. I thought you would appreciate a tune up." Margaret said.

I pulled off my glasses, and examined them.

Velvet Blue.

I whistled.

"Nice job. I'm very fond of blue." I said, replacing my glasses.

"I know." He said, his all-knowing grin on his faced.

I couldn't help but grin along with him.

"Until next time, farewell." He said, and my vision darkened.

* * *

The alarm rang through the dorm, and I leapt out of my bead, quickly pulling on my uniform, along with my evoker and S.E.E.S armband. I ran out the door, and banged on Junpei's.

"JUNPEI! Get up!" I shouted.

"All right! I'm up!" I heard from the other side of the door.

I ran up the stairs to the command room. And nearly busted the door when I opened it.

"What happened? Nyx isn't coming for three days?" I nearly yelled.

"It's not Nyx." Mitsuru said. "Fuuka says she can sense a Persona-User in Tartarus."

"Strega?" I asked.

"_No. It's someone I don't recognise."_ Fuuka's voice echoed through my head.

"Where is it?"

I turned and saw Junpei, Yukari, Koromaru, Aigis, Ken and Akihiko run through the door.

"Persona-User in Tartarus. Not Strega." I said, summarising.

They nodded.

"Let's go then." I said, leading the way.

* * *

We arrived at Tartarus, and Fuuka began scanning again.

"_I've found him. He's on the 236__th__ floor!" _Fuuka informed us.

"Okay, Junpei, Yukari, Akihiko, come with. Everyone else, stay ready unless we need backup." I commanded.

They nodded.

I activated the teleported, and we went to the 230th floor.

"Okay, let's find this guy and fast." Junpei said, unsheathing his katana.

We nodded.

The climb though Tartarus had been easy. No shadows.

"Where are all the shadows? We sometimes find floors with no shadows, but that's five in a row now!" Akihiko said, getting restless.

I nodded.

"It's strange, but we should take this chance. Let's get whoever is up there out." I said.

We climbed stairs to the 236th floor, and we immediately saw the person.

He was lying on the ground out cold, with about ten shadows surrounding him.

"Junpei, Akihiko, Get him out of there! Yukari with me." I commanded, and we started the battle.

_The shadows are weak to wind!_

"Thanks Fuuka." I said, and Yukari pulled out her evoker.

"ISIS!"

Glass burst out of her head, and Isis materialized and sent a MaGarudyne at the shadows.

One hit K.O.

"That was easy!" Yukari said, giving me a thumbs up.

I nodded, and winked at her.

Junpei and Akihiko were tending to the boy, so we went over to them.

"Yukari, could you heal him?" Junpei asked.

She shook her head.

"He's not hurt. Not a scratch. Looks like we got here just in time." She said, with a smile.

The boy grounded, and slowly opened his eyes. He raised his hand to his face, and felt around.

"My glasses…" He mumbled.

"Here." Akihiko held out a pair of blue glasses. Velvet Room blue glasses.

_Huh. Always wanted something in that shade of blue…_

He put them on, and he looked around the group, before settling on me.

"Minato." He growled, trying to stand.

"You know me?" I asked, helping him up.

He gave me a look, and brushed me off.

"Summon your Persona." He commanded.

I raised an eyebrow.

"Why?" I asked.

He just glared at me.

I sighed.

"Orpheus!"

_BANG!_

My evoker was in my hand and firing quicker than the stranger could see, and the musician rose above me.

He lowered his head.

"Sorry. Mistook you for someone else…" He trailed off.

He turned to Yukari.

"Yu- Yukari?" He asked.

She gave him a look.

"Do I know you?" She asked.

He glanced at me.

"No. Probably not." He said, his face suddenly filling with sadness.

I kneeled down to him, and looked him over.

He had brown hair down to his eyes, which the glasses kept at bay, with crystal blue eyes. He wore a Gekkokan uniform, and around his waist was-

"Why do you have an evoker?" I asked him, looking him in the eyes.

I glanced down at the evoker, and then back up to me.

"I'm a Persona-User." He said, adjusting his glasses.

I looked at him.

_Name: Declan Tate._

_Arcana: Sun._

_Persona: Apollo (Evolved)_

I switched to a Sun Persona and began to question him.

"How did you awaken?" I asked, curious.

"My friend was in trouble. I did what I had to." He said.

"Persona?" I asked, hoping he would be honest.

"Volcanus, but he changed to Apollo." He said.

"What caused that?" I asked.

"_Minato, save it for when you are safe! I sense Death!"_

Fuuka's voice rang in everyone's ears, and we all grew pale.

"Stairs, now!" I shouted.

We all got up and ran for the stairs.

"Why are we running?" The stranger shouted.

"_**Megidolaon!" **_

White-purple bullets shot through the air, causing Megidolaons on impact.

"Good reason!" He yelped.

We reached the stairs but,

"_The Reaper has blocked the stairs with magic! You'll have to defeat him to pass!"_

We turned, and saw The Reaper slowly bearing down on us, knowing we couldn't escape.

I pulled my evoker out.

"Guys, we have to fight." I said.

They nodded.

"Let me help, I can fight!" The stranger said.

"No. Stay here." I said, and put the evoker to my temple.

"Orpheus, rise!" I cried.

_BANG!_

Orpheus emerged, and played his lyre expertly.

Suddenly, a giant fireball appeared in front of Orpheus, as he finished his song, the fireball soared into The Reaper.

He staggered, but did not slow. He raised his twin pistols at me, but another shot rang out.

"Trismigistus!" Junpei shouted.

The red Persona flew into the Reaper, knocking him off balance.

"Nice, Junpei!" Akihiko shouted, pulling his evoker.

"CEASER!"

_BANG!_

The ruler Persona emerged, and sent lightning raining down on the Reaper.

It shook it off, but was hurt.

"_**Humans, you think you can stop me?" **_The Reaper roared.

He raised his twin pistols.

"_**Morning Shot!"**_

Yellow and white bullets shot out of his pistols, and exploded on contact into Morning Stars.

"AHH!" I heard Junpei scream, as one hit him full on.

"JUNPEI!" Akihiko shouted, just before he was hit with one as well.

They collapsed in a heap.

"Junpei! Akihiko!" Yukari yelled, pulling her evoker.

_BANG! BANG! BANG!_

The Reaper fired off three more shots, two of them hitting Yukari.

"YUKARI!" I roared, pulling my evoker.

"THANATOS!"

_BANG!_

Thanatos emerged, sword drawn, and slashed at the Reaper in a flurry of anger-filled strikes. The Reaper blocked most of them with his pistols, and retaliated with a Morning Shot, straight to Thanatos' chest.

"Guh!" I gasped, falling to the ground.

My evoker slid along the ground, coming to a stop at the feet, or lack thereof, of the Reaper.

"Dammit…" I gasped, trying to rise to my feet.

"_**Foolish human. You never had any chance." **_The Reaper mocked, rising his pistol.

"Persona."

_BANG!_

A jester wearing bright red colours flew forward, slashing at the Reaper with a small dirk. He darted backwards to avoid the shots.

The stranger stepped in front of me, holding his evoker.

"Leave this to me." He said, glancing back at me.

I nodded.

He drew his sword from his sheath, and ran at the Reaper.

His Persona covered him as he ran, sending waves of fire into the Reaper, keeping him at bay. The stranger jumped, and grabbed onto his Persona, who flung him at the Reaper.

Seeing a Persona and a User working together like this gave me an idea.

I began to crawl forward slowly, dragging myself toward my evoker. Fire and bullets flying around the halls didn't help. I finally grabbed my evoker, and I put it to my head.

_Cadenza._

_BANG!_

Orpheus and Asparas rose out of my soul, and soon, Orpheus' lyre and Asparas' voice filled the halls.

The magic of them healed me and the stranger, and made us faster. I leapt to my feet, and the Personae disappeared.

"Orpheus!"

_BANG!_

Orphues rose once more, and threw his lyre at the Reaper. It staggered from the impact, and the stranger and his Persona took the opportunity.

They ran in, the Persona sending fire, and the stranger slashing at the Reaper with his sword. They worked together, each one keeping the Reaper of the other.

I placed my evoker to my head once more.

_Best Friends_

_BANG!_

Decarabia and Forneus emerged, and a light engulfed the stranger, boosting his strength, defence and speed.

He shot me a smile, and then he was a blur. The boost, combined with the Cadenza, had made him faster than The Reaper could register, and so he slashed at the Reaper from every angle before he could even retaliate.

"Apollo!" He shouted, and his Persona flew at the Reaper, a small ball of fire in his hands.

He pushed the ball of fire into the Reaper, and he exploded.

The Reaper screamed, and faded away.

I sighed with relief, and walked over to the now bent over stranger.

"Thanks. We would have been done for without you." I said, offering a hand.

He smiled, and took it.

"_Declan, save it for later. The others are still unconscious."_

I looked around for the source of the voice, and saw the stranger waving down his Persona.

"All right, all right, Apollo. Let's get them to safety." He said with a smirk.

The Persona nodded, and disappeared.

"You're Persona can talk?" I asked.

"Yeah. Why? Cant Yours?" He asked.

"No…" I said, and walked over to the others.

* * *

**(The rest of the chapter will take place from Declan's point of view.)**

Turns out they weren't too badly injured. A quick Diarahan fixed there problems, and we all headed back to their dorm.

They all decided to talk to me in the command room, which was a room like any other, just had a massive computer in it.

I felt my inner nerd squeal.

"First of all, who are you?" The redhead said, taking the lead.

He sighed.

"My name Declan Tate. I'm a Persona-User, and my Persona's name is Apollo. He is a fire/illusion type." I said.

"Illusion?" A girl with teal hair said.

I nodded.

"I know you must have a lot of questions, but can you guys introduce yourselves now?" I asked.

They nodded.

"I am Mitsuru Kirijo." Said the redhead.

"Akihiko Sanada, nice to meet you." The white haired guy said.

"I'm Fuuka Yamigishi." The teal haired girl said.

"Sup? Junpei Iori, nice to meet you!" Said the guy in the cap.

"I'm Ken Amada." The young boy said.

"I am Aigis. It is nice to meet you." Said the blond girl.

"Woof, Woof!" The dog barked.

Aigis smiled.

"He says, "It is nice to meet you, I am Koromaru."." She translated.

I raised an eyebrow.

"Aigis is an anti-shadow android. She is capable of translating for Koromaru." Mitsuru explained.

My other eyebrow raised.

"A robot?" I asked, looking at Aigis.

She nodded.

"Anyway, I'm Yukari Takeba. Nice to meet you." She said, bowing slightly.

I shuddered.

Why was someone from my world here? Then again, maybe she just looked like her.

And sounds like her.

And acts like her.

"Are you okay?" Yukari asked me, looking worried.

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine." I said.

"You know already, but I'm Minato Aristo." He said, holding out his hand.

My eyes narrowed, remembering the last time this man had offered me a handshake.

_**Such thoughts did not enter your mind when you shook his hand in the tower.**_

He noticed my glare, and withdrew his hand.

"Now that introductions are out of the way, where did you come from? How did you awaken?" Mitsuru asked, being forceful.

"As I already tolled Minato, my friend was in danger, so Volcanus just came. That's it." I said, leaning back into the chair.

"Volcanus?" Minato asked, rising an eyebrow.

"My first Persona." I said.

"Do you have more than one?" Mitsuru asked, leaning forward a bit.

I raised an eyebrow.

"Why are you so interested?" I asked, leaning forward.

"We are a group of Persona-Users. If your one too, then you should join us." She said, pulling up a silver suitcase.

"Why would you want me to join? I could be a spy, sent to infiltrate your group." I said, leaning back in the chair and putting my hands behind my head.

She gave me a look.

"If that were true, you would not have been about to be killed by Shadows." She said.

"About that. What are "Shadows"?" I asked.

They all gave me a look.

"You've never seen a Shadow before?" Yukari asked.

I shook my head.

"Impossible. They must have looked different then. You Persona only awakens with great fear, depression etc." Mitsuru said.

"Well, I didn't awaken like that." I said.

They all gave me another look.

_I can't get out of this, can I?_

_**Not short of fleeing or fighting.**_

_Helpful…_

"Fine. I'll tell you." I said.

"I was talking to my friend, and then I had a headache. Then, I was in a black room, with a floating arcana card in front of me. A voice spoke, and then I woke up. Then , some kind of angel-monster thing was there. One of my classmates was, decapitated, by it. My friend got freaked out, and Volcanus awakened to fight it." I explained.

Mitsuru looked at me, and squinted her eyes.

"You must be lying. Shadows are the whole reason that Personae exist. They exist to fight them" She said.

I narrowed my eyes.

"Personae aren't tools. Why would you think that?" I asked her.

"The power of Persona is a power I never asked for. A power that I will be glad to be rid of." She said.

My fury began to bubble within me.

"Personae are an extension of yourself! Do you wish yourself away?" I asked her, standing up over her.

_**Calm yourself…**_

_Shut up!_

She stood, sending me an icy glare.

"This power comes with the unnatural! The Dark Hour is the cause, so how is this power a good thing?" She asked.

Dark Hour?

"What's the Dark Hour?" I asked.

"Don't start this again! First you deny the existence of Shadows, now the Dark Hour? The Dark Hour is the only time we can summon Personae, so you must have been in it when you were attacked! Were in it now!" Mitsuru said, her anger evident.

The warnings about trying to blend into this world left my mind, and anger fuelled me.

"Bullshit!" I shouted. "You claim to know everything about Personae?"

Minato stood, angry.

"She may not, but I do. A good friend of mine told me that Personae are an mask, worn by us to protect ourselves. But, they only awakened because of the Shadows." He said, his lifeless grey eyes full of rage.

I stopped.

"Did your friend happen to have a suit? A velvet suit?" I said, hoping he understood the code.

"Velvet suit? Who would wear something like that?" Junpei asked.

But Minato's eyes widened in recognition.

"Mitsuru, I'm going to talk to Declan alone, on the roof. Disable the cameras." He said, and then motioned for me to follow him.

I got up, ignoring the questioning glances.

As I followed him up to the roof, I looked out the window. I didn't notice it before, but all the street lights were off.

He opened the door to the roof, and motioned me through.

He then locked it.

"How do you know Igor?" I asked, beating him to the punch.

He turned to look at me, and I felt something about him change. It happen before, in that tower when he was talking to me.

_**Look carefully. He is different.**_

I concentrated on him, and I immediately saw it.

The Sun Arcana.

_Wait, since when can I read someone's Arcana?_

_**All Wild-Card's can read Arcana.**_

Huh. So, he's the same Arcana as me. So what?

_**His Persona, Orpheus, is The Fool…**_

It struck me.

"You changed your Arcana to match mine, didn't you?" I asked him.

Shock passed over his face, and I felt him shift again.

Fool.

"So, you too are a Wild Card. That explains a lot." He said.

_He's the "hero" of this dimension?_

_**Indeed…**_

He drew his evoker.

"Fight me." He said.

My eyes widened.

"Why would you want to fight?" I asked, backing up.

He stepped toward me.

"You claim that there is more to Personae than any of us know. Prove it to me." He said, and put his evoker to his temple.

"Orpheus!"

_BANG!_

The lyre-wielding Persona I saw earlier emerged, and swung his harp at me. I dodged, and the Persona faded.

"Fight me!" Minato said, raising the evoker again.

I looked down at the evoker on my hip.

_Apollo, want to play a trick?_

_**I'm a jester. I'm always up for a trick.**_

_Cool. Then, follow my lead._

**AN: WOW! It has been AGES since I posted a chapter of this. Sorry, but I make up for it by making this chapter over 3,000 words! Holy crap! Longest chapter I have ever wrote! The holidays have proven to be to distracting to write in, but I am setting time aside to write! But, WORK! I have to work from the 27/12/12 till 27/1/13, so NO CHAPTERS OF ANY OF MY STORIES WILL BE POSTED OR WRITTEN IN THAT TIME ZONE!**

**Sorry, but if I want a PS Vita to play Persona 4: The Golden, I need money!**

**Thanks for reading!**


	18. Chapter 15: True Strength of the Soul

**AN: Aaaaaaaaaaaaand I'm back! This fight will take place from Minato's point of view.**

Chapter 15: True Strength of the Soul

Declan drew his sword, but cast away his evoker.

"If you're not going to fight seriously, don't fight at all." I said, my tone cold.

He simply grinned, and lunged at me. He moved faster than I thought any human could move without a Sukukaja, and slashed at me with his katana.

I dodged backwards, and placed my evoker to my head.

"Very well." I said, and pulled the trigger.

_BANG!_

Orpheus rose from my soul, and sent a large ball of fire at Declan. He simply held out his hand, and the fire got sucked into his hand.

"Absorb fire attacks, huh?" I muttered, and switched Personae.

"Thanatos, roar!"

_BANG!_

The God of Death rose, and slashed his sword Hades at Declan. Declan flipped his sword into reverse grip, and countered the blade, using a style that he didn't use in the tower.

He then darted around Thanatos, and slashed him twice in the back. I felt pain erupt in my lower back, but I shook off the pain, and drew my short sword.

I ran at Declan, but his reflexes were too fast for me. He flicked my sword out of my hand, and I noticed the Cheshire-like grin on his face, that was so different from his normal, stoic expression.

His sword came down in an arc, but was intercepted by Thanatos. Shock filled my mind.

_I didn't tell him to do anything…_

Thanatos continued to defend me from the onslaught of slashed from Declan, but he was far too fast for Thanatos. He easily knocked the Persona aside, and ran at me.

I put my evoker to my head, but he reached me before I could pull the trigger. He hooked the blade through the trigger guard, and flicked the gun away.

"You don't need that, surely." He said, his grin widening.

Again, the difference between Declan when he's fighting nearly gave me whiplash.

What happened to him?

I dove for my evoker, but Declan caught me buy the stomach, and threw me into the door to the roof.

It broke under the force of the throw, and I tumbled down the stairs, all the way down to the lounge.

Collective gasps from the other members of SEES as I landed, but the pain of the throw was arching through my back, and I could nothing but groan in pain.

Through the haze, I heard a gunshot, and I felt the healing magic of Dia fill me. I groaned, and got to my feet.

"Aww, that's no fair! No help from others!"

I turned and saw Declan walking slowly down the stairs, grinning madly.

"Tate! What is the meaning of this?" Mitsuru said, drawing her evoker.

His grin widening, somehow, and he placed his hands up.

"Hey, don't go off at me! Minato challenge ME!" He said, pointing at me for effect.

All of SEES gave him a look.

"There's no way you could beat Minato fairly!" Yukari said. "You must have tricked him!"

Fuuka suddenly stood up.

"You-"She stammered. "You're not Declan!"

My eyes widened, and 'Declan' just sighed, placing his hands in his pockets.

"Well, sprung. It was fun while it lasted." He said, and disappeared in blue flame.

Slow clapping emanated from the top of the stairs, and Declan walked toward us.

"Well done Fuuka. You found out my little game." He said.

"You, how did-"I began, but he raised his hand.

"I'll explain, don't worry." He said.

He motioned for everyone to sit down, but when no-one moved their hands from there evokers, he just sighed.

"Very well." He said. "What I did was summon my Persona, Apollo, but had him take my appearance."

"Wait, you said your Persona was fire/illusion type?" Fuuka said.

He nodded.

"Impossible. I didn't even see your hand touch your evoker." I countered.

"There are other means to summon your Persona." He began to explain. "It's much more reliable to have a physical means to, so you don't have to concentrate in the heat of battle."

"You can summon without at evoker?" Junpei asked, surprised.

He nodded.

"I'll show you. This method is similar to your evokers, which I create a physical means to summon."

He held out his hand, and blue fire surrounded him. A flash of light, and a floating Sun Arcana card appeared in his hand.

"Apollo."

He crushed the card, and blue fire surged around him, and Apollo materialised behind him.

"_Sup?" _He asked, waving.

Everyone but me was shocked to hear the Persona talk.

"Tate, how did you learn to do that?" Mitsuru was the first to recover.

He shrugged.

"I just did. I used this method on instinct the second time I summoned." He said.

"Second?" I asked.

He grinned.

Apollo disappeared, and he raised his head up, and closed his eyes.

His body glowed a faint blue, and Apollo emerged from his back.

Everyone was again shocked. He summoned his Persona with no real obvious signs.

That would be extremely handy.

"Unfortunately," Declan said, dismissing Apollo. "You guys have been using the evokers for too long to be able to adjust to a new method."

"Well, how did you learn?" Ken asked, seemingly a little annoyed.

"I started at using no physical stimuli, so working backwards is easy. It's going forwards that's the hard part." He explained.

Mitsuru seemed to buy this excuse, as she holstered her evoker.

"So, with this new revelation, I am even more inclined to ask for your assistance in the upcoming fight." She said.

Declan's calm eyes shifted to anger, as he turned toward Mitsuru.

"No." He said.

"You have a responsibility to help! As a Person-User-"She began.

"Stop." He interrupted. "I will not work for an uppity bitch who doesn't even want to accept herself."

The air turned cold, and Mitsuru glared at Declan.

"This power is the reason my father is dead. I can't accept this power if the reason I have-"She began to explain.

"Shut the fuck up." Declan said, coldly and without emotion.

Mitsuru stumbled in her words, and I stared surprised at Declan.

"Just stop. MY power awoke to protect my friends, all of your awoke for similar reasons, probably. No matter how you got this power, it is still you. Volcanus is just as much a part of me as my arm, and I would never wish him away." He said his voice cruel.

Mitsuru was still in stunned silence, and everyone was looking at Declan with a mixture of awe and disgust.

He walked up to the front door.

"I'll help you in your fight, but by that time, make sure you've thought about what I've said." He said, without looking over his shoulder.

The Dark Hour ended, and he disappeared.

* * *

I awoke to find myself back in the Velvet-Elevator.

"Welcome back." Igor said.

"Hey. What's up with the sudden return?" I asked, relaxing back into the chair.

He chuckled, and waved his hand.

A thick book materialized above the table, and landed with a thump.

"This, my friend, is the Persona Compendium. It houses your Personae, including Volcanus, Izanagi, Pyro Jack, Jack Frost, Pixie and Apollo." He explained.

I stood up and walked over to the table. The book was brown with golden clasps, and there was a six-sided star surrounded by a circle. The text "Grimoire de Coeur" was printed on the cover.

I flipped it open, to find it tabbed into 23 sections. The Fool, all the way to The World, but there were two tabs that weren't part of the normal Arcana. The Hunger Arcana, and the Aeon Arcana, which were part of the Thoth Arcana.

"Why are you showing me this?" I asked.

He smiled.

"Look closer…" He said.

Looked back at the book, and turned to The Fool. Izanagi was on the first page, and I listed his skills, his bio, and there was a card sitting on the page. I grabbed the card, and Izanagi's power flowed through me.

"I can summon Personae from this?" I asked, looking at Igor again.

He nodded.

"Yes, but that is not all. Look closer still…"

I turned to the next page, and my eyes widened.

Yosuke was illustrated on the page, along with his Social Link rank.

It was 6.

"But, last time I saw him, I was only rank 2?" I asked Igor, confused.

He smiled knowingly.

"Your friend has journeyed without you in your world, and has drawn on your bond to help him through his trials. As has your lady friend." He explained.

I quickly flipped to the Lovers tab, and saw that it was rank 4.

"Also, you may notice that you have formed new bonds in your journey." He said.

I flicked through the pages, and saw that he was right.

Tatsuya was The Sun, and was at rank 10, and Minato was Judgement, who was rank 1.

"You and Tatsuya are one and the same, which has allowed Apollo to become completely yours, through the power of your bond." Igor explained.

"Why haven't those voices been telling me when I form these bonds?" I asked, closing the Compendium.

"When we removed the Wild Card, we also removed those 'voices'." He said.

I looked at the book.

"Are you… giving me this?" I asked.

He nodded, and his grin widened.

"You will need all the strength you can achieve to defeat the enemy that you will soon face."

"Nyx?" I asked.

His face fell.

"No…" He whispered.

I began to question him, but my vision darkened.

"I-Igor…" I slurred, as I fell to my knees.

"Farewell, my dear guest." I heard before I blacked out.

**AN: How was it? Good? Bad? Average? Next Chapter: NYX! I am going to have SO much fun writing that chapter.**

**Also, the Compendium is the design from Persona 3, look it up if you're confused.**

**And, for those who don't know, characters from Persona 1/2 just have their Personae appear, without evokers or cards or anything. Granted, there are flashed of light, but I took some artistic licence here!**

**My story, I do what I want! :D **

**Stay Tuned! **


	19. Chapter 16: Nyx

**AN: Time-Skip, for the win! Most of this chapter will take place from Minato's point of view.**

_**AN 2: I know it's been a LOOOOONG time since I updated this, but a combo of Year 11 VCE and hospital visits has severely damaged my creativity. But, know things have calmed down, I am free to write! YAY!**_

Chapter 16: Nyx

"_The moment man-kind devoured the fruit of knowledge, he sealed his fate."_

"_Entrusting his fate to the cards, man clings to a dim hope."_

"_Yet, the Arcana is the means by which all is revealed…"_

"_Beyond the beaten path lies the absolute end."_

"_It matters not who you are…"_

"_Death awaits you."_

Nyx's hand glowed, and a strong almighty blast knocked me on my back, and I heard my team-mates cry out in pain. I pushed myself to my feet, and I looked up and saw the avatar grinning madly at me.

"_Why do you resist?" _Nyx asked.

I reached for my evoker, but it wasn't there. I looked franticly around for it, but I couldn't see it.

"_You must have a reason to fight, to try and deny fate." _Nyx continued.

"Nyx, not everyone wants death!" I shout, but my strength faded, and fell to my knees.

"_You lack the strength to face me on your own. From the time I spent inside your soul, I know that you rely on the strength of others." _Nyx said, raising their sword.

I feebly looked up toward the blade, watching as black and red energy began to circle it.

"_Farewell, Minato." _Nyx said, and brought the sword down.

_CLANG!_

I blinked, and I saw a boy with brown hair blocking Nyx's sword with his own.

"Get, the fuck, UP MINATO!" The boy roared, his arms shaking under the weight of the sword.

I rolled as far as I could out of the way, and Nyx's blade crashed into the ground where I was just seconds ago.

There was a sound of glass breaking, and the healing light of Dia washed over me, and I felt my strength return. I stood up, and saw Declan.

"Took you long enough." I said, reaching down to pick up my sword.

"Heh. At least I'm here." He said, adjusting his glasses.

"_Who are you?" _The avatar said, looking over Declan.

"Names Declan, and you have something that I need." He said, propping his katana up on his shoulder.

Nyx tilted his head, and then held up his hand. In it was a glowing crystal.

"_This crystal. You wish to take this from me?" _It asked.

Declan drew himself up to full height, and nodded.

Nyx closed its hand, and pulled its sword up.

"_This power is mine now. You should know that this power is strong, for you have it as well." _Nyx said, and brought down the blade.

Declan brought up his own faster than I could recognise, and knocked the blade away, Arcana card materializing in his hand.

"Pyro Jack!"

_SMASH!_

Blue fire whipped up around Declan, and the small, lantern carrying Persona that I had wielded at one point emerged from the sea of his soul.

"I was right. You are a Wild Card." I whispered, awed at seeing someone else with my power.

"Go!" He shouted, and the small Persona sent a series of small fireballs at Nyx.

"_Your power is the same as Minato's, but it is weaker. You rely on your own strength before you rely on others." _Nyx remarked, as the fire swept over it harmlessly.

"Damn it." Declan muttered, and another card materialised in his hand.

"Suparna!"

_SMASH!_

The bird of the Sun Arcana rose, and sent a powerful blast of wind at Nyx, who again shrugged the attack off like it was nothing.

"_No matter how much you try, no one can defeat Death. It is the end, no matter who you are."_

Nyx raised its hand, and the crystal gave off a strange light, and energy started to circle around it.

"_This is the end. For humanity, and for you. Good-bye." _Nyx said, and the energy was released.

The familiar yellow-white light filled the rooftop, and a power greater than Morning Star flowed out of the crystal. Declan ran forward, holding up his sword in a defensive position. The light expanded until it hit Declan, but it went no further.

"_What?" _Nyx said, confused.

The light died down, to reveal Declan standing there, looking unscathed by the blast.

"_That blade…" _Nyx began, but was cut off by an arrow whizzing into its face.

I looked over to see Yukari, bleeding and tired, but determined.

"Yukari!" I said, running over to her.

She was shaking, looking like she was about to collapse.

"Mi-Minato…" She whimpered, falling into my arms.

I heard Declan fighting with Nyx in the background, but at that moment I didn't care.

"Yukari, are you okay?" I whispered, looking into her eyes.

She feebly looked up into mine, and she raised her hand up to my face.

"I…I love you…" She whispered, and collapsed in my arms.

I looked down at the limp body in my arms, and I shook her.

"Yukari? Yukari, wake up!" I shouted.

But she didn't respond, and I felt for her pulse.

Nothing.

I felt something stir within me. The same feeling I had on that night, when I first summoned Orpheus.

The dark presence swelled with me, and felt its power breaking through my limit.

I placed her down on the ground, and stood to face Nyx.

"_**NYX!" **_I roared, my voice distorted.

Both Declan and Nyx stopped, and turned toward me, both feeling the power swelling within me.

The presence in my mind became clearer and clearer, until I felt its power break free.

Black fire swirled around me, and a floating Arcana card appeared before me.

_Death._

I reached out for it, and it floated into my hand. Time seemed to freeze, and I felt the cool surface of the card.

And crushed it.

The black fire surged, and I felt a presence that was all too familiar rise out of my soul.

"_**Thou Art I!**_

_**And I am Thou!**_

_**From the Deepest Darkness of thine soul I come!**_

_**I am Thanatos, Bringer of Death!"**_

Thanatos surged past me, and slammed his fist into Nyx. It stumbled backwards, and Thanatos drew his sword and brought it down towards Nyx. It got it's blade up in time to block Thanatos'.

"_Pharos, why do you help him?" _Nyx asked.

Those words cut through the rage in my mind, as I comprehended what Nyx had just said.

"Pharos?" I asked, shocked.

Thanatos pushed harder against Nyx's blade.

"_**You know the reason, Ryoji." **_Thanatos said, in that child-like voice that I had come to no so well. _**"Humans don't deserve the fate you bring."**_

"_Humans cannot escape Death." _Nyx intoned, and placed both hands on its sword, pushing with all its might.

Thanatos strained against the onslaught, but he was getting weaker.

"Apollo!"

The jester Persona dashed forward, and slashed at Nyx's hand. Nyx recoiled, and the crystal that Nyx was using flew into the air. Declan ran at his Persona, who grabbed him and through him into the air. He clutched the crystal, and landed in a heap by Yukari.

I ran over to him, and he raised his hand.

"I'm f-fine." He stammered. He tried to rise to his feet, but his leg looked like it was broken.

He looked down at his leg, and grimaced in pain.

"Here." He said, and handed over the crystal. "I can't help you in this battle now. It's up to you."

I took the crystal, and felt its power surge through me, and it overwhelmed my senses.

The world turned white.

* * *

I opened my eyes to see the Velvet Room.

But, Igor and Elizabeth weren't there.

I got up from my chair and looked around. There was no Velvet Door behind me, but there were two to each side.

One was white, and the other was black.

I reached for Orpheus, but I found that all of my Personae had abandoned me.

I walked over to the white door, and opened it to find myself in a graveyard.

Rows after rows of white gravestones lined the grass, and the sky was overcast. I saw a lone man standing over a grave, and I walked over to him.

He had silver hair, and was wearing a tattered red scarf. He wore white dress pants and white sneakers, and a sky-blue t-shirt with a white jacket. His eyes were bright red, and his hair fell over his face in a matter similar to mine.

On his back, he had a simple silver harp, which was attached to a leather shoulder strap.

I think he heard me coming, because he turned his head toward me.

"Hello, Master Minato." He said, his voice robotic.

I knew that voice.

The voice that I heard that night…

"Orpheus?" I asked.

He nodded, and turned back to the grave.

"I feel your pain." He said.

I raised an eyebrow at him, and he nodded toward the grave next to the one he was standing at.

I looked down at it:

_Yukari Takeba_

I gasped, and turned away from the grave.

"She is gone. You have to accept this." Orpheus intoned his voice robotic and emotionless.

"Shut up. You don't know what it feels like." I snapped at him, closing the distance between us.

Orpheus glared at me, and turned back to the grave in front of him. I followed his line of sight.

_Eurydice_

The lore behind Orpheus flooded back into my mind, and I felt ashamed of what I just said.

"I did not accept the death of my beloved, and I paid deeply for it." He said, and drew his hand out of his pocket, to reveal a robotic arm.

"Orpheus…" I said, not knowing how to comfort him.

He turned fully toward me.

"You need to accept that your beloved is gone, and she will not return." He said, and walked away from the graves.

The white door from the Velvet Room appeared behind me, and I stepped through it, thinking about what Orpheus had told me.

As I arrived back in the Velvet Room, and strode right up to the black door, and walked through.

On the other side, I came across a similar graveyard, only black gravestones instead of the white of the previous one.

I saw a man with a black, flowing coat on, and a white skull mask hiding his face. A bone white sword was sheathed at his side, and he stood at the foot of a large grave, shrined with flowers and wreaths of all kinds.

I walked up to him, and nodded curtly at me.

"Hey." He said, and I recognised his voice.

"Pharos?" I asked.

He chuckled, and removed his mask, to reveal the young boy who I'd come to know over the last year.

"Yeah. It was probably a stupid idea to try and hide from you, wasn't it?" He asked.

I laughed, and nodded.

Pharos' expression turned sad.

"Have you spoken with your other self?" He asked.

I frowned.

"You mean Orpheus?" I asked.

He nodded.

"Yeah," I said. "He said some, heavy stuff."

"He is your other half. Whatever he says, it's just your inner thoughts." Pharos said with a smile.

"I guess." I said.

"You have to accept that Death is a part Life." Pharos said, sounding a lot like Ryoji.

"Why? If I just accept that death just happens because its fate, then I should have just killed Ryoji and let Nyx end it all!" I shouted.

_SLAP!_

I was knocked off my feet by Pharos slapping me in the face, and I whacked my head on the massive gravestone.

"I thought you had accepted the possibility of death, but if you still reject that everything has an end, then you do not deserve to have your life." Pharos snarled.

He replaced the mask, and stormed away from the grave.

I slowly stood up, trying to shake off the dizziness. I placed a hand on the grave for support, and crushed a note accidently.

I picked it up, and unfolded it.

_Dear Minato,_

_I was going to give you this before that day, January 31__st__._

_But, now it's too late._

_I know you would have liked it, but the only regret I have is that I will never see you use them._

_I can't think of anywhere else to leave these, so I'll leave them hear. _

_Goodbye, Minato._

_Yukari Takeba._

Underneath the note was a small box. I opened it and saw a new pair of headphones, silver and sleek. The note fell from my hand, and I gazed at the engraving on the stone

_On January 31__st__, 2010, Minato Arisato showed us all something that we will never forget._

_He showed us it takes a strong will, determination, and an acceptance of ones fate to move forward in life,_

_And In Death._

_Leader, and Friend,_

_Minato Arisato, Rest In Peace._

I felt my entire body go numb, and my breathing quicken.

My grave?

I fell to my knees, and sobbed.

I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Death is a part of life. Yukari, you, your parents, everyone will die." I heard Pharos' voice form behind me.

I nodded, understanding.

I stood up, and turned to see Pharos.

"Thanks, friend." I said, and held out my hand.

He grinned, and shook my hand.

My vision darkened, and I blacked out.

* * *

"-ack away from him!"

I groaned, as I awoke. There was someone standing over me.

"_Move out of the way. He holds my power, and I must reclaim it." _I hear Ryoji intone.

I stood up, and I felt the crystal in my hand pulse, its power coursing through me.

"Minato?" Declan said, and I realised it was him guarding me, and his Persona fighting of Ryoji.

I stepped in front of him, and walked up to Ryoji.

The power of the crystal coursed through me, and I raised it skyward.

"_Thou art I!_

Blue fire swirled around me, and Orpheus rose out of my soul.

_**And I am Thou!**_

Black fire joined the blue, and Thanatos, or Pharos, rose as well.

_The resolution of thine heart awakens new power!_

An array similar to the one Igor uses to fuse Personae appeared behind the two Personae, and the turned into their card forms.

_Thine strength of heart and unshaken will have united!_

The two cards joined in a flash of light, and in its place-

_**Thine True Soul Has Been Made Manifest!**_

A glowing white Persona floated in its place. It looked like a combination of Orpheus and Thanatos.

_**Messiah…"**_

The new power I wielded thrumming all around me, I raised my hand. Messiah copied my movements and a blade made of pure energy materialized in front of me.

"Morning Blade." I said.

The blade of energy sliced Ryoji clean in half, and it faded away from the rooftop.

I grinned, thinking that I had won the fight, but-

"_Such a pity…"_

I raised my head, and saw that Ryoji was hovering above, slowly floating upwards.

"_You understand fate, yet you fight against it with all of your will."_

Apollo raced passed me, and sent a wave of fire toward Ryoji, but he just shrugged it off.

"No!" I heard Declan yell behind me.

"_If more people were like you, then perhaps the Fall could have been prevented."_

My heart nearly shattered at those words, as the truth of what was about to happen hit me.

"Ryoji…" I begged. "Please…"

Ryoji stopped ascending, and looked down at me.

"_I am truly sorry. Mankind wishes for death, and one man cannot change that." _Ryoji said.

"What about two?"

Declan limped up beside me, and grinned painfully.

"_You side with Minato for a different reason than his fellows. You stand with him to reclaim the power I wielded. For what reason?" _Ryoji asked.

The grin faded, and a look of determination appeared on his face.

"I want to protect me friends." He said, and he turned toward me.

"Minato, I want you to promise me something." He said, looking me straight in the eye.

I nodded.

"Do you promise to look after Yukari?" He asked, a small tint of sadness creeping into his eyes.

My eyes widened, and I gave him a confused look. He simply stared, waiting for my response.

"If you are who you I think you are, you'll know what I mean in time." He said, and held out his hand, his fist closed.

I held my hand out, and he dropped a glowing object into my hand.

A crystal shard.

It glowed, and the other crystal glowed in resonance. They floated upwards, and in a flash of light, they joined.

In their place was a floating key, made of the crystal that resonated pure power. It was broken, but still very much a key.

"Take it. Survive." Declan said. "For her."

I again shot him a confused look, but the sorrow on his face was all too real. He knew something.

"_Declan, you do not belong in this world. You do not have to share their fate." _Ryoji said, motioning toward Declan with his sword.

He looked at Ryoji, and chuckled.

"There's no way I'm leaving Minato here to fend for himself." He said, and a card materialised in his hand.

"Minato, now!" He yelled, and crushed his card.

I knew what he wanted to do the moment he summoned his persona, so I followed suit.

"Messiah!"

The angel-like persona emerged from within me, and went to join Declan's persona.

"Let's do it!" He shouted, The Fool appearing in his hand.

"Ryoji, this is the end!" I said, Judgment materialising in my hand.

"_**Fool to Judgment: Armageddon EX!"**_

The power of the Journey flowed through us, and our personae were enveloped in a bright light. It shone brighter than even the crystals, and I heard Ryoji scream.

"Minato use the-"

_*SWISH*_

I turned, and saw Ryoji's blade flying through the air, sailing directly at Declan.

"Get DOWN!" I yelled, but it was too late.

Declan turned, only to see the blade sail straight through his chest.

"DECLAN!" I yelled, running over to him.

He collapsed, the blade flying out of him back up toward Ryoji.

"_He was foolish to think he could kill me. I am Death." _Ryoji intoned.

I reached for Messiah, but Declan grabbed my arm before I could summon.

"Minato… use the… key." He muttered, his breath faint. "Seal him… away…"

He went limp, and he stopped breathing.

My heart seemed to stop in my chest, as I realised what had happened.

Ryoji, Nyx, had killed everyone. Death was upon us.

_**Junpei, Mitsuru, Akihiko…**_

"_Do you still wish to fight?" _Ryoji asked.

_**Fuuka, Aigis, Shinjiro…**_

"No." I said, and held the broken key outward.

_**Ken, Koromaru, Declan…**_

"_Through the power of your bonds, you may be able to defeat the one who cannot be defeated!" _Igor said, and I saw a crystal of power descend from the heavens.

"Yukari…" I whispered.

The crystal joined with the key, and it became whole, unblemished.

"Ryoji…" I said, and raised the key to him.

"I'm sorry…"

* * *

I opened my eyes, to see the blue light of the Velvet Room.

"Welcome back, to the Velvet Room." Igor said, his mouth set in a firm line.

"Igor, what's up?" I said, trying to not think about how I was stabbed in the chest and somehow _survived_.

Igor shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

"Fate. You are familiar with this word?" He asked.

I nodded, wondering where this was going.

"Fate decreed, that Minato give up his life energy to form the seal. However, the interference of you and the crystals, has changed fate. Minato used the Key, and so he is very much alive." Igor explained.

I nodded.

"So, you have changed fate." Igor said, "When you saved the other heroes, that was what was meant to happen. What was decreed by fate."

"And because Minato is still alive…" I put it together.

He nodded.

"Because of your interference, the fate of the next hero is different. Minato has taken the words of his inner self and of his shadow to heart. He decided to assist the next hero in his endeavour." Igor explained.

"So?" I asked. "More help for him."

Igor shook his head.

"You do not understand." Igor said, his expression weary. "The crystals of power were created from his life force. So, if he never is sealed away, the crystals do not exist."

"Which means… what?" I asked, confused.

He waved his hand, and an image appeared in front of me.

A dead world, the sky black, and the moon, a pale shade of green, shone down on Port Island.

I saw humans screaming in pain, and there skin melting to form a black ichor. I saw people running from the ichor, as it rose up into a monster.

I saw people dying at the hands of these monsters, and they too turned to ichor.

I saw S.E.E.S fighting back, trying to defeat a monsters being. I saw them die, one by one, until only Minato remained.

I saw my intervention, helping him form a key, to seal Nyx away. He used it.

But it disappeared. The key vanished as soon as it had come, and Nyx took this opportunity. It struck Minato, and he was knocked from the roof of Tartarus.

The last thing I saw was him falling, falling, and falling, to his certain death.

The image vanished, and I stared at Igor with wide eyes.

"A paradox…" I whispered.

He nodded grimly.

"There is only one way this can be rectified." He said.

"Minato must become the seal…"

**AN: CLIFFHANGER! Because I'm EVIL! **

**This is the longest chapter I have ever written, clocking in at 3,592 not including the AN and the chapter title!**

**Next chapter will be a little different, and I hope you enjoy it.**

**For that matter, I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well!**

**See Ya!**


End file.
